Like Puppy Love
by Nohara Rin
Summary: Duda beranak satu seperti Sasuke hanya akan fokus menghidupi Ken, putranya yang tampan berambut kelam dengan mata merah. Namun perhatiannya mulai terbelah dua, sejak lensa kameranya tak sengaja menangkap wanita merah muda yang menggendong gadis mungil berambut pirang panjang. AU. SasuSaku in DudaJanda mode :D
1. Chapter 1

_Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto._

_DudaJanda-SasuSaku XD definitely AU, and may OOC depends on your rule._

_._

_._

_Like Puppy Love_

_._

_._

Kaki-kaki kecil itu berlarian di tengah kerumunan. Diterobosnya keramaian yang mengitari panggung pentas yang terletak di lantai _foodcourt_. Hari minggu ini, sebuah mall besar di pusat kota Konoha mengadakan lomba kesenian untuk anak-anak. Pastilah tempat ini ramai dipadati anak-anak dan para ibu yang menyertai anak mereka.

Si kecil berambut hitam itu menyundulkan rambut mencuatnya lurus ke depan demi menerobos orang-orang dewasa yang menghalangi jalannya. Bermodalkan teriakan '_summimasen_' berkali-kali, ia dapat mencapai tempat seorang kameramen berdiri.

Lomba _modeling_ kategori anak-anak sedang sampai pada sesi _photo shoot_. Bocah berambut hitam tersebut lantas menarik ujung kemeja hitam si kameramen yang rupanya amat mirip dengannya. "Ayah," panggilnya sambil sedikit melompat, "Ayah!"

Uchiha Sasuke, menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya, lalu berjongkok mendengarkan bisikan puteranya yang entah apa. Kemudian ia mengangguk kalem sambil mengeluarkan uang kecil untuk sang anak yang kini berlari pergi menerobos kerumunan lagi.

"Ya, peserta terakhir! Nomor J30!" seru Yamanaka Ino selaku pembawa acara, rambut pirangnya terkuncir rapih menyisakan poni panjang menawan, serasi dengan gaun _aquamarine_ yang sewarana dengan matanya. "Nomor J30! J30!" ulang Ino lagi, namun si peserta mau pun ibundanya tak kunjung menampakan batang hidung.

Setelah menengok ke sana kemari, wanita berperawakan _Barbie-like_ itu pun menghela sambil tersenyum ramah, "Baiklah, sepertinya pesertanya tidak datang… kalau begitu, biar kita teruskan. Selagi menunggu penilaian para juri. Kita kedatangan tamu, penyanyi cilik bernama—"

Saat Ino meneruskan acara mini pentas seni itu, Sasuke mundur, pekerjaannya sebagai pengambil gambar telah usai. Digantungkannya tali kameranya di leher bersama tanda pengenalnya, sedang kamera itu sendiri masih tergenggam di tangannya. Ia pergi ke belakang panggung dan menemukan Shion sedang makan nasi _box_ yang telah disediakan panitia.

"Kau lihat anakku?" tanya Sasuke langsung, tanpa repot-repot mempertanyakan keberadaan Shion yang seharusnya berjaga di bangku panitia. Shion mengunyah dalam mulut penuh sambil bergumam seakan ingin menjawab segera namun belum selesai menelan. "Beli _ice cream_, katanya. Aku sudah menyuruh Sai menemaninya, tapi anakmu berlari sangat kencang."

Sasuke diam tidak menjawab, sudah terbiasa dengan anak semata wayangnya. Shion terlihat mengibaskan tangannya sebelum melahap suapan berikutnya, "Sudah," lanjutnya bermulut penuh, "Ken tidak akan hilang. Dia kan pintar."

Sasuke mengangguk tanpa banyak ekspresi mau pun kata, lalu membalikkan badannya. Tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap didampingi dengan rahang kokoh berwajah tampan, membuat mata wanita mana saja melirik saat ia berjalan keluar mencari Ken dalam diam. Orang tak kan terlalu terkejut jika mengetahui usianya sudah tiga puluh empat, tapi mungkin orang tak kan percaya bahwa ia sudah memiliki putera berumur enam tahun.

"Sasuke!" panggil Sai menghampiri. "Aduh, kameraku bermasalah. Apa aku boleh pinjam milikkmu? Kau sudah selesai, kan?" Sai memang kameramen yang disewa pengada acara ini. Tugas Sai amat mudah, yakni mengambil gambar peserta dan pengunjung di sekitar.

"Kau lihat anakku?" tanya Sasuke sama sekali tidak nyambung.

"Oh, Ken beli _ice cream_. Di sebelah sana," unjuk Sai ke salah satu _stand_ yang cukup jauh. Sasuke mengangguk dan melengos pergi. Sontak saja Sai protes, "Hei! Kameranya!"

Blitz.

Tepat saat wajah Sai _out of character_ meminta kamera, Sasuke mengabadikannya. Pria itu menyeringai kecil. "Kugantikan pekerjaanmu," sahut Sasuke sambil mengambil gambar di sekitarnya selagi berjalan ke _stand_ _ice cream_ yang ditunjuk Sai.

Pria eboni itu pun mendengus, "Pelit."

.

.

"Enam, lima, empat, tiga, dua… satu! Waktunya habis!"

Seruan sang pembawa acara membuat Konohamaru tertawa tanpa suara sambil membanting _crayon_-nya. "Haha! Selesai!" serunya senang sambil beranjak dan berlari memberikan gambarnya pada sang panitia. Bocah sepuluh tahun itu kemudian menghampiri wanita di ujung arena lomba menggambar dengan senyuman lebar.

"Sudah! Boleh aku beli _ice cream_ sekarang?" tanya Konohamaru ceria, dan ia pun pergi setelah mendapat uang kecil dari wanita yang ia hampiri tersebut.

Beberapa meter dari situ, Uchiha Sasuke menunggui Ken mengantri _ice cream_ sambil mengambil gambar pengunjung di sekitar. Dari anak-anak yang sedang bercanda, berlarian, mengantri balon, mengantri _ice cream_, sampai yang sedang menarik ibu mereka.

Tak terkecuali wanita merah muda yang mencium pipi gembul gadis mungil berambut pirang panjang di gendongannya.

Klik.

Alis Sasuke mengerut melihat hasil jepretannya sendiri di layar kecil yang tertera di kamera. Rambut merah muda? Ia pun melirik, memastikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Dan kameranya tidaklah bohong. Wanita yang difotonya benar berambut merah muda. Rambutnya sebahu, terlihat lembut dengan poni yang dikuncir sampai ke belakang, memperlihatkan dahi putih susunya yang agak lebar namun senantiasa cantik.

Masih tertarik dengan warna rambut wanita asing itu, Sasuke kembali mengambil beberapa gambar dengan kameranya. Beberapa kali pula ia mengecek hasil jepretannya seperti kurang puas. Dan mengambil beberapa potret lagi.

Dan bagian yang membuat Sasuke tanpa sadar tersenyum adalah hasil terakhirnya. Wanita itu tertawa manis bersama balita mungilnya yang cantik—yang juga tertawa dengan wajah imut khas bayi.

"Ayah."

Tarikan pada ujung kemeja Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Ya, Nak?" sahutnya mengelus rambut hitam sang anak. Iris merah Ken menatap mendongak menatap Sasuke sambil mengangkat lengan kecilnya, "aku beli rasa _strawberry_, Ayah mau?"

Pria itu tersenyum tipis dengan udara yang keluar lebih banyak dari hidungnya, ia menggeleng dan menggandeng tangan Ken yang bebas dari _ice cream_. Ketika mata Sasuke kembali ke arah wanita merah muda tadi berada, ternyata yang dicarinya sudah tidak ada. Entah kemana.

Mata kelamnya berusaha mencari, namun nihil. Dan ia pun angkat bahu sebelum Ken menggoyang-goyangkan genggaman tangan keduanya demi menagih perhatian Sasuke.

"Ayah, masih lama, ya, kerjanya?" tanya Ken disela-sela jilatan _ice cream-_nya.

"Ya, dua jam lagi," jawabnya sambil mengambil beberapa jepret foto dengan sebelah tangannya yang terbebas dari tangan mungil Ken. Sasuke melirik puteranya dan melanjutkan, "Sekarang, beli apa yang kau inginkan. Saat jam kerja, kau harus di belakang panggung—tidak boleh kemana pun, mengerti?"

Ken mengangguk patuh. Mata merahnya kembali memerhatikan _ice cream_ di hadapannya dan mulai menghabiskan, tidak peduli pipi tembamnya mulai belepotan krim merah muda.

.

.

Sesi kedua pekerjaan Sasuke kali ini tidak bisa dibilang sesantai sebelumnya. Ia beralih dengan kamera yang lebih besar dengan tiang penyanggahnya untuk merekam kegiatan terpentingnya, lomba menari anak-anak dan juga pengumuman pemenang-pemenang lomba yang diadakan.

"Dan juara satu menggambar untuk kategori kelas empat-lima-enam sekolah dasar adalah…" suara Ino kemudian nyaring terdengar, "Sarutobi Konohamaru!"

"_Yeaaay!_"

Sorak sorai anak kecil yang sebagian besar anak sekolah dasar itu terdengar. Nampaknya bisa terlihat di sisi kiri panggung merupakan teman-teman si juara pertama lomba tersebut. Konohamaru pun naik ke atas panggung dengan cengiran lebarnya yang tak sanggup ditahan-tahan.

"Berapa kelasmu, dik?" tanya Ino menyodorkan _mic_-nya. Konohamaru nampak menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil menyengir lebih lebar, "Kelas lima, kak!"

"Wah, hebat ya… gambarmu sudah sebagus ini. Tidak heran jika juara…"

Sasuke yang sedang merekam pun tidak sengaja menoleh ke samping.

Tepat dimana wanita merah muda dengan balita pirang di gendongannya berdiri.

"Yee, Konohamaru-_niichan_ menang!" seru wanita itu kecil sambil menggerakan kepalan mungil balitanya yang pirang. "Lihat, Naruko. _Niichan_ menang!"

Akhirnya tawa riang sang balita pun terdengar. Wajahnya sangat cantik dan menggemaskan ketika tertawa dan menggerak-gerakan tangannya. Rambutnya yang pirang panjang dikuncir dua khas anak-anak. Dan matanya yang biru sangat jernih.

Naruko memeluk leher ibundanya saking senangnya. Dan ditanggapi dengan tawa sang bunda yang geli. "Hihihi…" wanita itu tersenyum hingga deretan giginya yang putih dan rapi terlihat. Ia nampak mengayun-ayunkan gendongannya menagih tawa balitanya lebih.

"Sasuke~!"

Sasuke tersadar ketika Shion menegurnya sambil melipat tangan. Ditunjuknya layar proyektor dengan gambar miring—menandakan Sasuke tidak becus dengan kamera sederhana seperti itu. "Ah ya…" katanya tanpa minta maaf. Dilihatnya sang juara lomba turun panggung dan menghampiri wanita merah muda tadi.

_Jadi… sudah punya dua anak ya?_

"SASUKE! KAMERAMU!"

"Ya, ya…"

.

.

_A/N: Nah pendek sekali. Tapi insya allah update setiap hari (kalau sempat ya). Words pendek tapi update cepet hehe. Maaf kalau tidak menarik. Abis kepikiran aja gitu sama cerita DudaJanda SasuSaku xD dapet ide ini waktu lagi nonton lomba anak-anak di suatu mall. Naruko keknya udah clue banget anaknya NaruSaku. klo Ken? Rambut hitam mata merah (keren banget ya dibayanginnya) anak SasuKarin ;)_

_Sankyu for you and mind to rifyu? ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto_

_DudaJanda SasuSaku XD definitely AU. May OOC depends on your rules._

_._

_._

_Like Puppy Love_

_._

_._

Suara riuh tepuk tangan terdengar saat artis cilik baru saja selesai membawakan tembang terbarunya di atas panggung. Ditemani oleh Mei Terumi, pembawa acara yang bertugas setelah Ino. Ino sendiri telah turun panggung sejak lima menit yang lalu. Ia berada di samping panggung bersama beberapa panitia pengada acara.

"Saki…!" Ino menaruh kembali jatah kotak makanannya di atas meja ketika seorang wanita merah muda mengahampirinya. "Hei Naruko-_chaan_." Seru Ino lagi, mengambil Naruko mungil dari gendongan Haruno Sakura. "Lihat rambutmu pirang dan panjang. Kau akan tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik seperti aku…"

"Nyanya…" oceh Naruko dengan mata biru besarnya yang terhipnotis pada boneka mungil yang diberikan Shion padanya—sisa sofenir untuk peserta lomba.

"Kau sudah tidak gadis lagi, _Pig_." Sela Sakura tersenyum jahil yang dibalas kerucutan bibir tipis Ino. Shion terdengar tertawa mengejek, "Ya, jelas. Dia sudah bukan 'gadis'."

"Heii!" Ino memprotes, tapi perhatiannya langsung kembali pada si kecil Naruko yang menabrakan lembut boneka kecil itu ke pipi Ino. Wanita pirang itu mengerang gemas dan mencium pipi gembul Naruko.

Ia bermain dengan Naruko sementara Shion dan Sakura mengobrol di bangku panitia.

"Sudah lama, ya, tidak bertemu…" gumam Sakura disambut anggukan Shion.

"Ya, _group_ kami sedang _touring_. Bulan depan akan ke Suna."

"Asik sekali… bekerja sambil jalan-jalan." Gumam wanita bermata hijau itu menaruh dagunya di atas meja. Ia menatap Konohamaru yang sedang bermain bersama teman-teman sekelasnya yang khusus datang untuk mendukung Konohamaru.

Sakura juga tidak kuatir perihal balita kecilnya yang berumur dua tahun bersama Ino. Ia percaya pada sahabat cantiknya yang belum juga menikah di usia dua puluh enam seperti dirinya.

"Kau bisa bergabung bersama kami. Kau kan pandai mengajar, Sakura. Kau pasti bisa menjadi tutor di atas panggung saat materi sains diperagakan."

Sakura cemberut menolehkan sedikit kepalanya ke arah Shion yang sedang minum dari gelas plastik. "Kau meledekku, ya? Bagaimana dengan Naruko?"

Shion mendelik berpura-pura terkejut lalu meringis, "Naruko sudah dua tahun, Sakura. Kau titipkan saja ke mertuamu ketika bekerja." Mendengar itu, wajah Sakura berubah murung. Ia menatap kosong pada taplak meja di hadapannya.

Shion memerhatikan dari samping, dilihatnya Sakura mengenakan terusan berwarna putih, dilapisi levis model baju kodok yang membuatnya terlihat seperti gadis umur awal dua puluhan.

"Pikirkan," kata Shion memajukan kepalanya agar kata-katanya tersampaikan dengan jelas ke daun telinga temannya, "Kau punya jaminan hidup selama tiga tahun terhitung sejak kematian suamimu. Itu berarti kau dapat gaji buta setiap bulannya untuk setahun ke depan lagi, kan? Lalu bagaimana kehidupanmu dan Naruko setelahnya?"

Sakura bangkit dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran meja plastik yang didudukinya. Ia mengerutkan sedikit alisnya selagi Shion meneruskan, "Mengandalkan upahmu sebagai tukang data _entry_ _at home_?" Shion meringis lagi dengan picingan mata seolah berkata… "Ayolah, Sakura. Pekerjaan seperti itu hanya datang musiman. Kalau ada, dapat _project_. Kalau tidak ada, laparlah kau dan bayimu."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Naruko. Aku tidak mau." Sakura menggeleng dengan rengekannya yang seperti anak kecil. Shion menghela napasnya sambil memutar bola mata. Sakura merengek lagi. "Hanya Naruko dan Konohamaru yang aku punya. Aku belum bisa percayakan Naruko pada Konohamaru. Ia masih sekolah setiap pagi sampai sore."

"Titipkan mertuamu!" potong Shion. Sakura menggeleng dengan raut kekanakan. Shion memang tidak bisa bilang 'titipkan orang tuamu' karena kasusnya, di sini Sakura sebatang kara. "Hah," gerutu Shion, "Kurasa kau lah yang manja pada anakmu. Bukan anakmu yang manja padamu."

Shion geleng-geleng kepala. Ia memang tidak bisa menyalahi Sakura sepenuhnya. Jika ia di posisi teman merah mudanya itu, mungkin ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Hidup sebatang kara. Dinikahi pilot dan ditinggal mati ketika hamil pertama usia tujuh bulan.

Adalah masa sulit yang tidak mudah dilewati. Pernikahan berjalan belum sampai setahun, mengadung buah cinta, masih pada masa manis-manisnya. Shion masih ingat betapa nelangsanya Sakura saat perut sedang besar dan susah berjalan harus stres dan menangis berhari-hari karena Naruto kecelakaan helikopter. Tidak heran, saat Naruko lahir, Sakura jadi lebih bahagia ketimbang saat ditinggal mati Naruto. Kini, Uzumaki Sakura pun harus menghidupi Konohamaru, keponakan Naruto yang sebatang kara—yang sebelumnya tinggal dan dirawat oleh Naruto dan Sakura.

Untunglah, Naruto yang dari awal memanja Sakura di rumah, punya deposit yang diwariskan dan diatasnamai isterinya yang boleh diambil rutin tiap bulan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari. Untuk biaya sekolah Konohamaru pun Sakura harus cari penghasilan melalui _project_ _data entry_—yang mana paling mendukung posisinya sebagai ibu dari bayi yang baru lahir, karena hanya mengetik data dalam jumlah besar di rumah dan dikumpulkan ke kantor pada tanggal yang telah ditentukan.

Untuk mertua Sakura sendiri, Shion tidak banyak tahu karena Sakura tidak pernah banyak bicara semenjak jasad Naruto ditemukan dalam kondisi hangus terbakar dalam kecelakaan helikopter beberapa tahun silan.

"Kalau mau hidup terpenuhi dan pekerjaan tanpa meninggalkan Naruko, ya cari pria mapan sana. Nikahi. Tinggal layani tiap malam dan masak untuk anak dan suami baru, dapat uang." Usul Shion dengan entengnya sambil minum dan langsung tersedak kecil ketika Sakura memukul pelan punggungnya.

"Yang benar saja!" gertak Sakura. Shion terkekeh, "Lho. Itu solusi termudah. Hei, kau mau tidak kukenalkan pada seorang pengusaha mapan? Yah, usianya memang tua sepuluh tahun darimu. Tapi kujamin wajahnya masih imut-imut!"

Kini Sakura memutar bola matanya malas.

"Itu lho. Bosku. Sasori. Bujangan tua yang imutnya tiada tara…"

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan pria yang hobi senang-senang. Shion, kita tidak lagi muda."

"Oh, kau mau pria dewasa? Baiklah, nanti kucarikan." Sahut Shion cepat. Sakura yang menggeleng-geleng sekarang lalu membalas pedas, "Lebih baik kau cari pendamping. Lihat umurmu semakin tua sepertiku. Menikah sesudah tiga puluh tahun itu menyedihkan lho…"

Shion pura-pura cemberut. Sakura menyinggungnya kelewatan.

"Ah, di mana toiletnya?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba memegangi perutnya. Shion menunjuk suatu sudut, "Di sana, di pojokan, pokoknya." Sakura pun mengangguk lalu melihat Ino dikelilingi panitia lain yang gemas dengan Naruko.

Samar Sakura dengar panita-panita yang sedang istirahat—karena acara di atas panggung memasuki sesi bintang tamu—membujuk Naruko untuk bernyanyi. Dan suara kecil Naruko pun menyusul disusul tawa senang sekitarnya. Sakura tersenyum. Naruko memang mudah disayang karena tidak pemalu dan murah senyum. Akhirnya ia memutuskan percaya pada Ino dan pergi menuju toilet. Ia tidak sakit perut karena ingin buang air besar, tapi karena sedang datang bulan jadi butuh sedikit 'bersih-bersih' agar terasa lebih baik.

Saat hendak masuk pintu toilet, Sakura mengurungkan niatnya sejenak karena melihat seorang bocah enam tahun dikelilingi beberapa anak-anak. Ia melapas genggamannya pada gagang toilet dan memerhatikan kerumunan bocah yang sepertinya terjangkit masalah.

"Aku mau ikut!" seru bocah enam tahun berambut hitam itu, mata merahnya menyalang kesal.

"Tidak boleh, Ken! Lomba ini untuk anak dan ibu." Sahut anak lain.

"Aku bisa bawa Ayahku," potong Ken penuh harap di mata merahnya yang polos. Ia terlihat begitu memohon pada anak-anak lainnya.

"Tidak bisa, Ken. Itu namanya curang. Ini lomba untuk anak dan ibunya. Kau kan tidak punya ibu…"

"AKU PUNYA IBU!"

"Kau selalu bilang begitu tapi kami tidak pernah melihatnya."

"AKU PUNYA! HANYA SAJA IBUKU TIDAK DI SINI!"

"Bohong!" sela anak lain. "Ken tukang bohong! Kami tidak ingin bermain denganmu lagi."

Anak-anak itu pun bubar meninggalkan Ken yang kini mulai berjongkok lalu menangis khas anak-anak dengan mulut terbuka. Hati Sakura bergetar melihatnya. Ken sudah berbicara tidak jelas sambil menangis, "Aku mau ikut lomba tapi aku tidak punya ibu…" bocah itu terpejam dan menangis lebih keras dengan mulutnya yang terbuka mengeluarkan suara rengekan.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, ia tentu bisa merasakan kepedihan anak ini karena sejak kecil dirinya pun sudah sebatang kara. Sakura pun ikut berjongkok dan mengusap punggung anak itu. "Adik kecil, kenapa menangis?"

Ken masih menangis tersedu-sedu, mengusap matanya dengan lengan kanan beberapa kali, lalu menangis lagi tanpa bisa berhenti. "A-aku mau ikutan, tapi mereka melarangku karena aku tidak punya ibu." Jeda sejenak, Ken mengeluarkan suara tangisnya dari mulut dan mulai sesunggukan, "Aku punya ibu. Kan tidak mungkin ayah yang melahirkanku—" Sakura yang sedang berkaca-kaca pun jadi tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan Ken yang polos, "—hanya saja aku tidak pernah melihat ibuku. Aku tidak tahu…"

"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi, ya..." Sakura menarik lengan-lengan Ken untuk berdiri dan mengelus punggung Ken yang masih menutup mata dengan lengan kanan sambil sesunggukan. "Kau mau ikut lomba untuk minggu depan itu?" tanya Sakura lembut sambil mengelus rambut hitam Ken.

Ken yang masih sesunggukan itu mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mendampingimu sebagai Ibu, bagaimana?" tawaran Sakura sukses membuat Ken menurunkan lengannya dan mendongak menatap senyum Sakura untuknya. Bahu kecil dan kepala Ken masih berguncang-guncang kecil karena sesunggukannya, "Tapi, Kak, nanti mereka bilang aku curang membawa seorang Kakak."

Sakura lagi-lagi tertawa hingga gigi grahamnya terlihat dan rona-rona semu merah di kedua pipinya. Ia mengelus lagi rambut hitam Ken. "Tenang saja, sekarang ayo kita daftar!"

.

.

Ino duduk tersenyum memerhatikan Naruko yang bermain boneka di atas karpet permadani di belakang panggung yang cukup sepi. Harusnya, Ken ada di sini, tapi Ino tahu paling-paling Ken hanya main keluar dan biasanya bisa kembali sendiri kemari.

"Ino."

Ino menoleh saat seorang pria masuk ke belakang panggung, ia segera bangun tegap dari duduknya seperti salah tingkah. "Uh, hai, Sai."

Sai tersenyum manis seperti khasnya yang biasa. "Hari ini kau cantik dengan gaun itu."

Pipi putih Ino memerah dan mengibaskan tangannya.

Yah, siapa saja yang melihat pun tahu kalau kedua remaja tingkat akhir itu sedang kasmaran. Dimulai dari pujian dan berujung perhatian sudah-makan-belum dan lain-lainnya. Ino berdiri bersandarkan meja di belakangnya dengan kedua tangan menggenggam pinggiran meja ketika Sai makin mendekatinya.

Saking sibuknya, Ino sampai tidak menyadari Naruko telah berdiri dan mulai berjalan timpang ke luar ruang belakang panggung tersebut. Dua kuncirannya bergoyang karena jalannya yang belum benar.

Tepat saat wajah Sai dan Ino bersisa satu senti lagi, Shion datang dan terkejut melihat lantai permadani tanpa balita kecil yang akan ditemuinya… "Lho? Dimana Naruko?"

Ino dan Sai tersentak mendengar suara Shion langsung saling menjauh. Shion yang menyadari posisi Sai dan Ino pun langsung memalingkan wajahnya. "Maaf! Aku tidak tahu kalau kalian sedang… tapi—ahh! INOOO, mana Naruko?"

Wajah cantik Ino langsung panik seketika, "NARUKO!" ia pun berlari ke luar disusul Sai dan Shion.

.

.

"Nama?"

"Uchiha Ken!" jawab Ken tegas, hidungnya merah bekas menangis namun senyumnya lebar. Panitia menuliskan namanya lalu melirik lagi ke seberang meja.

"Nama Ibunya?"

Ken mendongak ke belakang di mana Sakura berdiri memegangi kedua bahunya. "Mmm, Sakura." jawabnya, kikuk.

"Uchiha Ken dan Uchiha Sakura, ya…" gumam panitia tanpa rasa dosa membuat Sakura seperti dipentung karena ada marga asing menghiasi namanya. Ada perasaan aneh yang membuatnya sedikit tersipu malu. Siapa pula pria bermarga Uchiha yang menikahinya? Tak pernah Sakura kenal satu pun pria bermarga Uchiha kecuali pria kecil yang sedang dihiburnya saat ini.

"Uchiha Ken, dan ibunya, Uchiha Sakura, dapat nomor peserta dua puluh tiga, ya?" lamunan Sakura terpotong panitia yang memberikan kertas kecil berisikan nomor peserta. Lomba Ibu-Anaknya minggu depan di tempat ini jam sepuluh pagi.

"Ah, ya…" jawab Sakura mengambil kertas tersebut dan bergeser bersama Ken.

"Berikutnya!" seru panita yang berjaga.

Sakura akhirnya kembali ke depan toilet bersama Ken karena dirasa sepi dan aman. Ia berjongkok di depan pria kecil tersebut. "Baiklah," Sakura melihat kertas kecil itu sejenak lalu diberikannya kepada Ken, "Ken, jadi namamu Ken ya… nama yang tampan seperti rupamu."

"Terima kasih, Sakura. Namamu juga bagus, kok!" kata bocah enam tahun itu polos. "Terima kasih karena mau mendampingiku, ya!—ah! Aku lupa, aku harus di belakang panggung atau Ayah marah." Ken pun berlari meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja. Ia melambaikan tangannya ke belakang. "Akan kutunggu minggu depan di sini! Jam 10, ya, Sakura! Jangan telat!" seru Ken di kejauhan.

Sakura tertawa kecil. Ken sungguh polos. Ia tidak menyalahkan panggilan Ken terhadapnya yang terkesan tidak sopan. Ia belum bicara lebih banyak bersama bocah tersebut. Dan sepengetahuannya Ken tidak punya ibu—jadi ia bisa maklum dengan kelakuan Ken.

Ia pun masuk toilet untuk 'bersih-bersih'. Setelah ganti pembalut dan mencuci tangan di westafel toilet umum tersebut. Sakura langsung keluar setelah mengencangkan kunciran poninya yang hingga ke belakang tersebut.

.

.

Sasuke mematikan kameranya, acara sudah selesai dan hari sudah menjelang malam. Kerumunan anak-anak pun bubar bersama ibunya pulang. Beberapa ada yang masih bertahan karena akan sekalian makan malam di beberapa _stand_ lantai _foodcourt_.

Ia pun membereskan peralatannya dimulai dengan menjabut dan menggulung kabel kameranya. Setelah selesai, diserahkannya pada seksi perlengkapan sebelum akhirnya berniat menuju kembali ke belakang panggung.

Alisnya berkerut melihat wanita merah muda yang sempat membuatnya penasaran kini dikelilingi panita rekan-rekan Sasuke.

"Kau tega sekali, Ino…" itulah suara bergetar yang Sasuke dengar dari mulut wanita itu, kontras dengan suara riang yang tadi sore saat di sebelah Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku, Saki. Aku bersumpah dia duduk di dekatku saat aku dan Sai… kami…" Ino terbata bingung melanjutkannya, mana mungkin ia tega bilang kalau ceroboh kehilangan Naruko saat sedang hampir bercumbu dengan Sai.

Dilihatnya Sakura mulai berwajah merah dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Sakura memagangi jidatnya dan memutar pandangan sambil menggumamkan nama puteri mungilnya yang hilang. Tanpa menggubris permintaan maaf Ino, Sakura melengos pergi dengan langkah besar-besar mencari balitanya.

"Naruko, dimana kau, nak…" gumamnya dengan bibir bergetar. Berpisah sebentar dengan Naruko saja Sakura enggan, bagaimana kehilangan? Ia nyaris menangis karena tidak menemukan anaknya meski sudah setengah berlari mengelilingi lantai _foodcourt_ dan menerobos kerumunan.

Panitia yang sebagian adalah teman Sakura dan Ino pun membantu mencari. Sai mengelus puncak kepala Ino dan menangkannya lalu mencari bersama. Wajah Ino pun sama cemasnya dengan Sakura. Bukan apa-apa. Ino hanya tak sanggup melihat Sakura murung lagi seperti setelah Naruto meninggal dulu—apa lagi kalau murungnya karena kecerobohan Ino yang tidak becus menjaga Naruko sebentar saja.

"Tunggu," Sasuke menarik lengan Mei Terumi yang akan hendak mencari bersama Shion. "Ada apa ini?" tanya pria berkemeja hitam itu tak mengerti.

"Anak teman kami hilang. Apa kau bisa bantu kami mencarinya? Ibunya benar-benar bisa mati panik tanpa anak itu," sahut Shion yang menjawab.

"Balita, umur dua tahun rambutnya pirang dikuncir dua." Sambung Mei, "Cantik dan lucu sekali deh pokoknya. Kau bisa bantu kami?"

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, mendadak teringat wanita merah muda asing tadi dengan anaknya, "Siapa Ibunya?"

"Teman kami… ah kau orang baru, tidak kenal deh. Pokoknya cari saja balita pirang berkuncir dua. Oke?" Shion pun berlalu bersama Mei.

Sasuke mengerutkan alis dan mengambil kameranya dari Sai yang kebetulan lewat. Ia mencari-cari hasil jepretannya dan menanyakannya pada Ino.

"Aduh, jangan sekarang, Sasuke! Kami sedang mencari anak hilang!" kata Ino menolak dihentikan langkah kakinya oleh Sasuke.

"Apa yang kalian cari seperti ini?" wajah Ino pun sedikit berubah melihat layar kecil di kamera tersebut terdapat potret sahabat merah mudanya bersama Naruko kecil. "Ya, ya!" sahut Ino cepat tanpa perlu bertanya mengapa Sasuke bisa dapat gambarnya—Sasuke menjepret semua pengunjung di acara ini, kan? "Itu kalau kau lihat anaknya, tolong bantu kami ya!"

.

.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dengan kepala yang menoleh ke sana ke mari. Entah mengapa ia berjalan mencari bocah asing yang tidak ada hubungan apa pun dengannya. Bukankah harusnya ia ke belakang panggung dan menjemput Ken terlebih dahulu? Kenapa ia sangat berniat mencari gadis pirang mungil yang hilang ini?

Dan terlalu percaya pada Ken nakal-nya seperti biasa.

Ia yang fokus mencari sampai tidak sadar hampir menabrak seseorang. Wanita merah muda! Wajah wanita itu tampak menangis dengan wajah yang terbus disapu bersih oleh tisu. Wanita itu sama terkejutnya dengan Sasuke karena nyaris bertabrakan.

"Maaf," ucap Sakura lalu kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke segala arah. Tidak tahu kalau Sasuke memperhatikannya dalam diam sampai Sakura kembali lagi menghadap Sasuke.

"Apa Tuan melihat balita pirang, dua tahun, dikuncir dua?" Tanya Sakura menggigit bibirnya seperti akan menangis lagi. Ya ampun, Sasuke membatin pasti wanita ini adalah ibu muda yang masih cengeng pula. "Bajunya kembar dengan bajuku," tambah Sakura.

Sasuke menyodorkan kameranya, "Apa seperti ini?"

Sakura terbelalak sejenak melihat foto dirinya, namun ia melirik pada pria jangkung di atasnya, ia pun mengangguk—baginya tak ada waktu untuk tersipu kendati pria di hadapannya tampan, yang dipikirkannya hanyalah keberadaan Naruko.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku tahu seluk beluk tempat ini. Kita bisa mencarinya bersama." Dusta Sasuke, ia pendatang di daerah ini, pun ini pertama kalinya ia masuk ke mall ini. Wajahnya datar, membuat Sakura percaya—tanpa tahu, Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati pada diri sendiri.

_Shit._ Brengsek. Bisa-bisanya berbohong seperti ini!

.

.

A/N : agak kaget dapet puluhan email notifikasi dr review fav n alert. Yg bikin kaget krn fic ini kan wordsnya PENDEK ;_; dan apa ya… temanya tidak seberat fic2 lain. Tapi respon yang didapat selama kurang dr 24jam cukup positif. Ini hadiah untuk para pembaca dan SSL :* wuhuuuy \(^^)/ cepet kan? wordsnya dua kali lipat di chapter ini lho… abis mau di-cut juga nanggung :D

Sankyu for you, mind to rifyu? :D


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

(AU, coretfluffcoret _Chessy_, DudaJanda SasuSaku. OOC depends on your rule.)

_Romance/Family_

_Reminder_ : Sasuke (34), Sakura (26), Ken (6), Naruko (2).

.

.

**Like Puppy Love **

.

.

"Lho, itu kan Sakura dan Sasuke." Beritahu Shion menyikut rusuk Mei. "Kok bisa berduaan begitu, ya? Perasaan keduanya belum saling kenal…" sahut Mei bertanya-tanya. Dua wanita cantik itu pun akhirnya menghampiri Sakura yang memegangi jidatnya lagi sambil tertunduk. Ia sudah mencari-cari puteri mungilnya bersama pria asing yang belum ia ketahui namanya, tapi nihil tak membuatkan hasil.

Sementara Sasuke masih menyiagakan penglihatannya ke sekitar. Namun melihat wanita merah muda asing yang belum ia ketahui namanya sedang terdiam begitu membuatnya sedikit bingung. "Sebaiknya kita ke bagian informasi," usul Sasuke yang membuat Sakura mengangkat wajah dari tundukannya, "Minta mereka menyiarkan kabar hilangnya anakmu."

Sakura mengangguk saja, "Baiklah, di mana tempatnya?"

Dor. Seperti suara tembakan menghantam jantung Sasuke. Mana dia tahu bagian informasi itu di mana. Salahnya pula mengaku-aku tahu seluk-beluk mall besar ini. "Hmm," gumamnya berjalan mengandalkan insting, serta Sakura yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Hei, Sakura, Sasuke!" sapa Mei agar keduanya berhenti, ia mendekat bersama Shion. "Kok kalian bisa berduaan?"

.

.

Suara Ken terdengar menirukan deru mobil saat memainkan mobil-mobilannya di ruang panitia yang terletak di belakang panggung. Pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka sejak ia datang dan penghuninya yang merupakan para panitia entah pergi kemana. Hanya ada beberapa _crew_ yang sedang makan di kursi-kursi penonton yang sudah kosong.

Saat ia sedang asyik-asyiknya memainkan mobil mainan, sebuah suara memecah perhatiannya. Ia menoleh pada pintu dan terlihatlah seorang balita yang berjalan timpang dan menangis di luar. Ken terkaget memerhatikan balita itu bergumam 'mama' terus menerus. Ia segera berdiri dan menghampirinya.

Balita pirang yang dikuncir dua itu tengah menangis sambil memanggil-manggil ibunya yang entah berada di mana dengan sebutan "mama". Ken nampak bingung, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dipandangnya kondisi ke sekitar dan tidak ada siapa-siapa yang dikenalinya.

Pun tidak ada yang peduli dengan balita berjalan sendirian sambil menangis ini. Akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk mendekati sang balita. "Adik kecil," mulainya, teringat bagaimana wanita merah muda yang tadi juga menenangkannya, "Kenapa menangis?"

"Mama…" sahut Naruko merengek, pipi gembulnya telah basah, membuat Ken garuk-garuk kepala. Bocah enam tahun itu berlari ke dalam dengan iris merah _ruby_-nya mencari-cari sesuatu. Ia tersenyum saat menemukan boneka sofenir entah milik siapa di lantai berkarpet permadani ruang panitia, dan lekas mengambilnya untuk dibawa keluar.

"Cup, cup. Jangan menangis, ya! Nih, nih. Lihat, nih…" Ken menyodorkan boneka tersebut dan sukses membuat mata biru besar Naruko terhipotis dan berhenti menangis. Naruko menatap boneka sofenir itu penuh-penuh dan meraihnya tanpa memandang Ken sama sekali.

Ken tersenyum melihat Naruko tidak menangis lagi, ia menatap ke sekitar lalu seperti berpikir-pikir. "Ayo masuk. Nanti akan kupinta Ayahku akan mencari Ibumu." Ajak Ken pada balita yang jelas-jelas tak kan mengerti apa yang diucapkannya, namun ia menggandeng tangan mungil Naruko untuk masuk.

Langkahnya terhenti karena ada bocah yang lebih tinggi menghalangi jalannya.

"Mau kau bawa kemana adikku?" selidik Konohamaru melipat tangan, ia mencari Sakura ke sekitar sini tapi tidak terlihat. Bagaimana bisa Naruko berada bersama bocah asing berambut pantat ayam ini?

"Dia adikmu?" Ken membeo, menatap Naruko dan Konohamaru bergantian. Balita asing ini berambut pirang dengan mata biru cemerlang. Sedangkan anak laki-laki di hadapannya berambut cokelat dengan mata hitam. _Kombinasi tidak cocok_. Batin Ken meniru kartun yang ditontonnya.

"Kok tidak mirip?"

Konohamaru menaikkan alisnya sedikit tertohok, kemudian menggertakan giginya karena tersinggung berat. "Dia adikku! Kembalikan padaku!" ia pun ingin menggapai Naruko namun secara refleks bocah itu memunggungi Naruko di belakangnya, dengan mimik wajah tidak mau mempercayai. Membuat Konohamaru kian kesal saja.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan, anak kecil? Kembalikan dia!" gertak Konohamaru sebal dengan tingkah sok tahu bocah enam tahun di hadapannya. Ken masih menangkis terus tangan Konohamaru yang mencoba mengambil Naruko darinya.

"Maaf, _Onii-san_, aku tidak bisa percaya padamu. Kalian tidak mirip sama sekali!" Ken bersikeras menghadang anak laki-laki yang lebih besar darinya tersebut.

.

.

"Dua tahun, rambutnya pirang dikuncir dua. Bajunya sama denganku." Jelas Sakura pada seorang wanita yang berjaga di bagian informasi. Wanita itu mengangguk, lalu melirik ke arah Sasuke yang berdiri di sebelah Sakura. "Siapa nama anda, Tuan?"

Mulanya Sasuke bingung, kenapa justru namanya yang ditanya. Tapi biarlah, jawab saja supaya prosesnya cepat. "Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura teringat akan sesuatu. "Uchiha…? Uchiha… kok tidak asing, ya?" gumamnya amat pelan hingga hanya dirianya sendiri dan Tuhanlah yang dengar.

"Anda?" karyawati informasi itu beralih pada Sakura.

Sakura masih terbengong sampai ditegur Sasuke hingga ia refleks saja menjawab, "S-Sakura."

"_Perhatian kepada semua pengunjung. Telah hilang seorang bocah dua tahun bernama Naruko dengan ciri-ciri—_" wanita itu mulai memberitakan lewat _mic_-nya di atas meja tanpa ba bi bu.

Eh… Uchiha… sekarang Sakura ingat bocah bermata _ruby_ yang tadi sempat ditemuinya. Mungkinkah ini Ayah dari Uchiha Ken?

_ "—Bagi yang menemukannya harap segera membawanya ke pusat informasi, karena sedang ditunggu oleh orang tuanya, Uchiha Sasuke dan Sakura."_

Doeng.

Serasa ada gong besar menghantam kepala Sakura mendengar puteri mungilnya diakui sebagai anak pria asing bernama Uchiha Sasuke ini. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang kini mengerutkan alisnya lalu menatap Sakura yang kebetulan sedang menatapnya juga.

Shion dan Mei yang berdiri tak jauh dari situ—menunggui keduanya—sempat bingung kemudian tertawa kencang.

Di tempat lain, Ino dan Sai terbengong-bengong mendengar pengumuman yang menggema satu gedung mall besar tersebut. "_What the hell._" Sakura? Sasuke? Kalau pun iya kejadian, kapan nikahnya dan mengapa Ino tidak diundang dan tidak tahu apa-apa?

.

.

Beberapa menit saja duduk diam membuat Sakura gerah. Ia tidak tahan kalau tidak berbuat apa pun selagi anaknya menghilang tidak diketahui keberadaannya. "Aku harus mencarinya. Aku tidak bisa diam saja." kata wanita merah muda itu bangkit dari kursinya yang berada di ruang informasi.

"Tapi, Sakura. Bagaimana kalau ada yang membawa Naruko ke sini?" cegah Shion, "Aku pun tidak bisa _stand by_ di sini. Aku kan panitia."

Sakura nampak bingung menggigit bibirnya.

"Ah, biar aku saja!" usul Mei, "Aku tidak ada lagi yang harus dilakukan. Akan kutunggu Naruko di sini. Jadi kau bisa kembali bekerja." Ia menatap Shion dengan tatapan meyakinkan.

"Ya sudah, aku pamit dulu," Shion berdiri dan mengelus pundak Sakura, "Kau harus tetap tenang, okay?" dan ia pun pamit keluar.

"Sakura, kau bisa cari Naruko. Kita akan saling mengabari kalau ada apa-apa." ujar Mei pada Sakura sambil menggoyangkan ponsel di genggamannya. "Serahkan saja padaku. Aku bisa menunggu di sini."

Sakura memandang Mei dengan ucapan terima kasihnya yang tak terucap, ia pun mengangguk dan lekas pergi tanpa sadar memegang tangan Sasuke berniat menariknya. Namun ia segera tersadar ketika Sasuke tidak bergerak, dan segera melepasnya.

"Ah, maaf! Aku refleks. Habis sedari tadi kau yang beri tahu arah kalau nyaris tersesat di tempat ini." jelas Sakura kikuk, menahan mati-matian rasa malu di dadanya. Sial! Bagaimana bisa ia kecentilan tarik tangan Sasuke seperti tadi?

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih, ya! Maaf telah merepotkan. Sekali lagi, terima kasih!" Sakura pun pamit keluar dengan cepat karena salah tingkah. Ia sungguh luar biasa malu…

_Ah… Naruko belum ketemu dan bisa-bisanya kau seperti ini! Kau tidak lagi remaja, Sakura! Sadarlah!_ Batin Sakura separuh menjerit dan berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Ia berjalan cepat, berbelok ke blok-blok tanpa berpikir panjang.

Ah, ia tidak tahu berada di mana.

Di cari-carinya petunjuk arah untuk ke eskalator. Tapi tidak ketemu.

"Di sana." suara _baritone_ itu mulanya tak dihiraukan Sakura. Ia pikir itu suara orang lain yang bicara pada orang lain juga. "Di sana, Sakura."

Akhirnya Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sasuke sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ayo." Sasuke berjalan terlebih dahulu.

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura telah sampai di lantai _foodcourt_ dan langsung bergegas menuju area acara tadi diadakan. Mereka sepakat menjemput putera Sasuke terlebih dahulu sebelum mencari bersama kembali.

Perhatian mereka langsung tersedot karena adanya anak-anak yang berkelahi. Mata Sakura terbelalak penuh ketika mengenali siapa-siapa saja bocah tersebut. Ia berlari dengan cepat menghampiri mereka, diikuti Sasuke.

Brak.

Konohamaru mendorong Ken hingga terjatuh. Ken yang tidak terima menarik baju Konohamaru dan memukulnya di perut dengan kencang, cukup membuat Konohamaru terbatuk. Keduanya masih berkelahi saat Naruko berlari timpang ke arah Ibunya yang baru saja datang. "Mamaa…"

"Naruko!" Sakura membenahi tas bahunya dan langsung menggendong anaknya, memastikan buah hatinya tidak kenapa-kenapa.

Konohamaru hendak membalas namun bajunya ditarik dari belakang oleh _crew_ acara yang kebetulan melihat. Telinganya pun ditarik oleh Sakura yang sedang menggendong Naruko dengan sebelah tangan. "Kenapa kau berkelahi, hah?"

Ken terlihat mengamuk, kakinya masih berusaha menendang sebisa mungkin meski kedua lengan kecilnya sudah ditarik seseorang di belakang.

"Ken!" Bahu kecil Ken yang dibalikkan paksa membuatnya sadar kalau Ayahnya sendirilah yang menariknya. "Apa-apaan ini?" untuk pertama kali dalam enam tahun hidupnya, Ken mendapati tatapan tajam sang Ayah. Rasa takut akan kemarahan sang Ayah dan rasa sesak menerpa dadanya.

.

.

CUT! :p Nah ngaret deh, hihi. Maaf, ya? Sibuk banget bangetan. Bahkan ultah Naruto udah lewat :'( padahal pengen banget bikin fic buat kado ultah Naruto. Dilarang protes soal words. Sedari awal kan sudah dibilang fict ini pendek-pendek ;_; jadi jangan berharap banyak. Kemarin words bisa lebih dari 2k sechapter karena aku punya waktu lebih dari dua jam buat ngetik. Ini aja aku ngantuk2an karena baru sempat pegang netty. Maaf kalau chapter ini kurang memuaskan. Aku udah memutuskan genrenya family selain romance. :)

Sankyu for you, mind to rifyu? :)


	4. Chapter 4

_Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto_

_DudaJanda SasuSaku definitely AU, OOC depends on your rule. Chessy ;_; I think._

_Romance/Family_

_Sasuke (34), Sakura (26), Ken (6), Naruko (2), Konohamaru (10)._

_._

_._

**Like Puppy Love**

_._

_._

Kaki-kaki kecil itu menendang bebas, "Lepaskan aku!" raungnya, sampai bahu kecilnya dibalikkan paksa, dan ia menemukan sosok sang Ayah yang menatapnya tajam.

"Apa-apaan ini?"

Nada itu tidaklah membentak, Ken dapat dengar suara _baritone_ ayahnya. Hanya saja tatapan mata tajam itu menunjukan kalau kali ini ayahnya sungguh-sungguh marah. Ken menunduk takut, tapi alisnya masih berkerut kesal. Ia hanya terdiam walau Sasuke mengguncangkan bahunya.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu berkelahi? Sudah Ayah katakan kalau ada yang mengejekmu jangan pernah diladeni!"

Tangan-tangan kecil Ken mengepal di samping tubuhnya. Ia ingin sekali menjawab kalau dirinya amat patuh pada nasihat sang Ayah untuk tidak menghiraukan anak-anak yang kerap kali mengejeknya. Ia ingin sekali mengatakan yang sebenarnya, kalau ia hanya melindungi gadis kecil itu dari orang yang menurutnya penculik.

"Tatap Ayah, Ken!"

Di lain sisi, Sakura sempat terkejut melihat Sasuke menghampiri Ken. Dugaannya benar, kalau Uchiha Sasuke memanglah ayah dari Uchiha Ken. Ia masih menggeret Konohamaru melalui tarikkan di kuping. Konohamaru meringis kesakitan, ia ingin melarikan diri namun tak kuasa karena cengkraman Sakura di telinganya amatlah kencang. Bibinya kali ini sungguhan marah.

"Lihat dirimu! Kau itu sudah besar! Dan kau berkelahi dengan anak kecil?"

"_Ba-chan_ aku—"

"Jangan membantah!" potong Sakura yang sudah berhasil membawa Konohamaru di dekat Sasuke dan Ken. "Sekarang, ayo minta maaf padanya!"

Bersamaan dengan itu, Sasuke yang tak dapat penjelasan sepatah kata pun dari bibir si kecil Ken, menyuruh anaknya untuk minta maaf pada Konohamaru yang perutnya sudah ditinju oleh Ken tadi.

Kedua anak itu diam tidak bergerak bahkan tak sudi menatap satu sama lainnya. Wajah Sakura sudah cemberut kesal melihat kenakalan Konohamaru, kontras dengan wajah polos Naruko di gendongannya yang tidak mengerti apa-apa.

Setelah didesak, akhirnya kedua anak itu mau berjabat tangan.

**Lima belas menit berlalu**.

Sasuke dan Ken duduk bersebrangan dengan Sakura, Naruko dan Konohamaru. Mereka tengah berada di sebuah restoran keluarga, makan malam di sana. Baik Sakura mau pun Sasuke tidak mengingat bagaimana awalnya mereka jadi makan malam bersama dalam satu meja di sini. Entah siapa yang memulai.

Inolah yang mengajak rekan-rekan kerjanya makan malam di sini. Dan barangkali hanya kebetulan atau bagaimana, Sasuke, Sakura dan anak-anaknya masuk paling akhir ke dalam restoran dan mendapatkan meja dekat pintu yang hanya tersisa satu. Membuat mereka dapat dilihat oleh rekan-rekannya dari sudut mana pun.

Makan malam berjalan dalam hening di meja dua _single parent_ tersebut, sementara di meja lain terdengar suara obrolan dan tawa, terutama dari Ino dan Mei. Naruko sudah tidur di pangkuan Ibunya yang sedang makan. Sakura menyandarkan kepala Naruko di tangan kirinya yang juga memegangi botol susu yang disedot Naruko, sementara tangan kanannya untuk menyendok makanan.

"Habiskan makananmu, Konohamaru!" Titah Sakura pada anak laki-laki di sebelahnya, ia lihat makanan Konohamaru bersisa setengah. Anak berambut cokelat yang dikenalnya sebagai anak rakus ini seperti kurang napsu makan tiba-tiba. Wajahnya datar, tidak penuh cengiran seperti biasanya. Sakura tahu pasti kalau keponakannya itu masih dibalut kekesalan.

"Hn," gumam Konohamaru menyendok enggan, rupa-rupanya ia masih tidak terima dimarahi Sakura. Pun bocah berambut hitam di seberang mejanya, Ken, enggan menyendok makanannya. Isi piring Ken bahkan terlihat nyaris utuh. Melihat itu, Sasuke menegur Ken untuk segera menghabiskan makanannya sebelum dingin.

Ken sama sekali tidak memberi reaksi atas perintah Ayahnya. Ia kesal sekali pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak mampu menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Sakura menyadari kekakuan tersebut akhirnya mendesah setelah meneguk minuman di gelas belingnya. "Baiklah, aku tidak bisa menikmati makan malamku," mulainya menatap Konohamaru dan Ken bergantian. "Apa yang sebenarnya membuat kalian bertengkar tadi?" tanyanya, iris hijaunya menatap Ken dan Konohamaru dengan tatapan penuh perhatian agar mereka tidak menganggapnya marah. Dua bocah tersebut masih diam enggan menjawab.

"Hmm, tidak mau bicara, ya?"

Sasuke yang tidak tahu harus bergabung mengintrogasi anaknya bersama Sakura atau tidak, hanya diam. Menunggu reaksi Ken yang sedari tadi tak keluar sepatah kata pun. Ken belum pernah sediam ini, Sasuke menyadari mungkin Ken terkejut dengan kemarahannya.

"Kalau tidak mau bicara, aku tidak akan mau menemanimu lomba…" ancam Sakura dengan suara lembutnya, sungguh tidak ada nada menakutkan layaknya ancaman. Ken merasa kalimat itu untuk dirinya, begitu pula Konohamaru yang terbiasa ditemani lomba kemana saja bersama Sakura. Kedua bocah itu agak tersentak.

"Tadi…" Ken akhirnya memulai, entah dapat keberanian dari mana untuk bicara, ia sendiri tidak tahu. "Tadi, aku menemukan adik kecil sedang menangis…" bocah enam tahun itu memulai.

Sakura, Sasuke dan Konohamaru langsung tahu kalau yang dimaksud Ken dengan si 'adik kecil' itu adalah Naruko. Sakura tertegun sejenak, ia ingat bagaimana rasanya panik mencari Naruko tadi.

"Aku tadi habis main dengan teman-teman di _time zone_," potong Konohamaru tanpa peduli Ken baru membuka mulut untuk melanjutkan. Ia menatap isi piringnya selagi meneruskan penjelasan miliknya, "Sakura-_bachan_ bilang akan menunggu di tempat panitia teman-teman lama _Bachan_, tapi saat aku kembali yang ada hanya Naruko yang hampir dibawa kabur anak itu!" tuding Konohamaru tanpa tendeng aling menunjuk Ken.

Ken sontak mengangkat kepalanya dari tundukannya. Ia menggeleng cepat, "Tidak! Aku berniat membawa adik kecil ke dalam biar tidak diculik orang! Aku bermaksud meminta bantuan Ayah kalau sudah kembali untuk mencarikan Ibunya adik kecil!" ekspresi Ken sungguh serius menatap Sasuke dan Sakura, berharap keduanya percaya padanya.

"Karena _Oniisan_ mendorongku, aku kesal jadi aku tinju," suara Ken bergetar lalu menangis lagi.

"Aku yang harusnya kesal! Karena dia tidak mau mengembalikan Naruko…" lengkap sudah karena Konohamaru juga menangis saking kesalnya. Ia sedari tadi ingin menjelaskan tapi Sakura memelototinya terus.

"Aku cuma mau bantu adik kecil soalnya dia menangis…" kata Ken lagi, ia menunduk mencengkram celana di kedua lututnya sambil menangis.

"Kan sudah kubilang, aku Kakaknya!" bentak Konohamaru.

"Tapi _Oniisan_ tidak mirip dengan adik kecil!"

Sekali lagi Konohamaru tertohok, ia menggertakan giginya, air matanya mengalir lebih deras dengan suara lebih bergetar. Ia menutupi kedua matanya dengan lengan kanan selagi menangis, "Naruko memang hanya adik sepupuku. Tapi kan aku tetap kakaknya!"

Sakura dan Sasuke saling tatap untuk sesaat. Melihat Ken menangis seperti itu sebenarnya amat membuat Sasuke bersalah telah membentak Ken sebelumnya. Ia ingin mengelus punggung anaknya, tapi tangannya seperti kaku. Ia tidak bisa meminta maaf pada darah dagingnya sendiri meski pun ingin sekali.

Sementara Sakura meredupkan matanya, ia jadi sedikit merasa bersalah tidak mau mendengarkan penjalasan Konohamaru sebelumnya. Tangannya terulur mengelus rambut Konohamaru, "Sudah, berhenti menangis, ya…" katanya lembut lalu berdiri ke samping meja untuk bisa mengelus kepala Ken juga. "Maafkan aku, ya, Ken?"

Ken langsung diam. Baru kali ini kepalanya dielus seseorang selain Ayahnya. Dan cara Sakura mengelus kepalanya sangat berbeda dengan Ayahnya.

Sakura kembali ke tempat duduknya bersama Konohamaru. Ia masih menggendong Naruko yang sudah terlelap, makanya ia agak berhati-hati saat duduk kembali. "Maafkan _Bachan_, ya, Konohamaru?"

Konohamaru akhirnya menurunkan tangannya dari wajah dan diam menunduk. Sama seperti Ken. Keduanya tidak lagi menangis. "Ini semua sebenarnya salahku, karena tidak menjaga Naruko dengan baik. Kalau ada yang harus dibenci dan dimusuhi, itu seharusnya aku. Jadi kalian jangan berkelahi, ya…"

Sasuke tertegun melihat Sakura. Di pikirannya Sakura itu kekanakan kalau dilihat dari wajah dan penampilannya yang terlihat belia untuk seorang Ibu muda, tapi ternyata ia salah. Sakura mengingatkannya pada mendiang ibunya yang senantiasa lembut dan sabar.

"Kalian berdua sebenarnya sama-sama anak baik, karena ingin melindungi Naruko. Ini cuma salah paham, kan? Ayo berbaikan sekali lagi! Yang tulus, ya…" bujuk wanita merah muda itu lagi dengan tersenyum ramah.

Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, tidak ada reaksi dari Konohamaru mau pun Ken. Sakura menghela napasnya, dan mendesah kecil sekali, "Aku akan hukum diriku sendiri kalau begini jadinya. Semua ini gara-gara aku…" ia menatap pasrah kedua bocah yang masih gengsi untuk mengulurkan tangan tersebut. Kendati sebenarnya keduanya sama-sama setuju kalau mereka hanya salah paham dan sama-sama berniat baik.

Melihat Sakura menyalahkan diri sendiri, Sasuke menjadi bingung karena sedari tadi pun ia tidak berpartisipasi membantu Sakura agar Ken dan Konohamaru berbaikan. Ia terlalu bingung mau melakukan apa. Tapi akhirnya ia menghela napas.

Ken yang menunduk sedikit terkejut menyadari tangan besar sang ayah mengelus rambut hitamnya. "Ayah juga minta maaf sudah membuatmu takut. Kalau saja tadi kau mau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi…"

Pelan-pelan akhirnya Ken mengangguk, membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ken akhirnya berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan kepada Konohamaru tanpa berkata apa pun, ia tertunduk malu.

"Tuh, Ken -_kun_ saja sudah mau berbaikan, masa kau tidak?" rayu Sakura pada Konohamaru yang masih diam menunduk. Ia melirik tangan Ken yang setia terjulur untuknya. Ragu-ragu, Konohamaru akhirnya ikut menjulurkan tangan.

Tapi sebelum tangannya dan tangan Ken bersentuhan, ia menarik kembali. Membuat Sakura mengangkat alis, terkejut.

"Aku mau berbaikan dengannya kalau _Bachan_ mau mendampingiku lomba lagi minggu depan."

Sakura mendengus agak kesal. "Apa masalahmu, Konohamaru? Kau tidak pernah _Bachan_ larang ikut lomba apa pun. Aku tetap mengantarmu. Sekarang, berbaikan! Kasihan Ken-_kun_ sudah menunggumu!"

Konohamaru nyengir, lalu meredupkan cengirannya saat berjabat tangan dengan Ken. Ia masih canggung dan tidak enak hati pada bocah di hadapannya karena salah paham.

Keduanya pun berjabat tangan tanpa berkata apa pun.

"Sudah tidak musuhan lagi, ya… Kalau begitu, sekarang, habiskan makanannya." Tepat setelah Sakura berkata begitu, suara tangis Naruko pecah dan langsung cepat tenang setelah Sakura sodori botol susu. Ups. Rupanya Sakura tak sadar telah memisahkan bibir Naruko dari dot beberapa saat.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat Sakura menenangkan balitanya. Ah, sungguh beruntung Naruko merasakan kasih sayang seorang Ibu. Sasuke beralih pada Ken yang mulai menghabiskan makanannya, dan berucap dalam hati berupa kata maaf.

_Maaf, karena kau tidak mendapat kasih sayang seorang Ibu selama enam tahun hidupmu._

_Semua karena aku._

_Karena kesalahanku._

.

.

Bersambung…

Met Idul Adha ya, _minna_ (bagi yang merayakannya)… Maaf baru sempat _update_. Kemarin lusa aku sibuk mengerjakan karya tulis ilmiah untuk lomba di kampus. Terus kemarin aku sibuk jaga warung karena malem takbiran warungnya rame :D hihi

Tiada kata yang pantas kuucapkan selain maaf karena hanya seperti ini adanya cerita yang bisa kubuat, dan terima kasih untuk dukungan para pembaca sampai sini ^^

Sankyu for you, mind to rifyu?


	5. Chapter 5

_Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto_

.

.

**Like Puppy Love**

.

.

"Benarkah?" mulut Ken sedikit belepotan.

"Ya, aku ikut!" sahut Konohamaru, lalu menoleh pada Sakura yang baru saja kembali dari toilet, "_Bachan_ besok daftar lombanya, ya!"

Sakura mengangkat alisnya untuk merespon Konohamaru, ia menerima dengan hati-hati Naruko yang Sasuke sodorkan padanya. Ia sempat menitipkan balitanya yang sedang terlelap itu pada pria yang baru dikenalnya hari ini.

"Iya… jangan ribut, nanti Naruko bangun."

"_Yatta…!_"

"Aku juga ikut lho minggu depan!" sambung Ken. Telinga Sasuke menajam seketika, ia tatap anaknya yang sedang balik menatapnya dengan cengiran. "Ehe, maaf, Ayah. Habis Ayah sibuk sekali jadi aku daftar sendiri sama Sakura."

Alis Sasuke mengerut, ia baru saja ingin meralat panggilan anaknya pada Sakura agar lebih sopan, tapi suara Sakura justru memotongnya. "Ah, ya. Sasuke-_san_. Sebelumnya aku dan Ken sempat bertemu di dekat toilet karena Ken menangis diganggu anak-anak lain." Sasuke tertegun mendengarkan, bagaimana bisa ia tidak tahu apa-apa soal Ken hari ini?

Sakura tersenyum sebelum meneruskan, "Aku mendampinginya daftar sebagai Ibunya di lomba minggu depan. Maaf sekali kalau terkesan lancang—" jujur saja, ekspresi kaget Sasuke sedikit kentara, "—habis aku kasihan dengan Ken-_kun_ yang menangis sebab diledek anak lain yang melarangnya tidak boleh ikut lantaran tidak punya Ibu." Di akhir kalimat suara Sakura mengecil tak enak hati menyelesaikannya.

Sepertinya putaran waktu sedikit melambat untuk memberi waktu Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Ia bisa bayangkan dalam kepalanya bagaimana Ken menangis karena alasan seperti itu. Mata hitamnya melirik Ken yang menghabiskan makanannya sambil sesekali membalas tatapan Sasuke dengan kedipan mata polosnya. Tersisa ekspresi senang di wajah Ken karena akhirnya ia bisa ikut lomba tahunan yang diimpikannya.

"Jadi, tidak keberatan kan, Sasuke-_san_?"

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya, "Ah, ya." Jawabnya mengangguk singkat lalu meneguk air dari gelas belingnya. Justru ia yang merasa tidak enak merepotkan orang lain seperti Sakura. Tapi apa daya, wajahnya saja tak mampu berkata apa-apa, apa lagi mulutnya.

"Tunggu!" Konohamaru memotong, menatap Ken dan Sakura dengan kerutan alisnya. "Jadi _Bachan _mendampingi dia?" tunjuknya pada Ken, "Lalu aku dengan siapa?"

"Memangnya, Konohamaru menginginkan lomba yang sama?" tanya Sakura kaget.

"Iya! Itu lomba yang kumaksudkan! _Bachan_ masa lupa lomba tahunan kita!" kertuan alis Konohamaru lebih dalam.

"Ah, tahun lalu kita ikut lomba itu, ya?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, "Ah, ya! Kau juara dua dan dapat piala serta hadiah!" lanjutnya ceria dan beralih pada Ken, "Karena Konohamaru sudah pernah ikut, tidak ada salahnya kan kali ini beri kesempatan Ken untuk ikut?"

Ken tersenyum lebar. Tahun lalu ia sempat bersedih hati melihat iri teman sebayanya bersenang-senang di area lomba Ibu dan Anak yang paling menarik permainan dan hadiahnya. Tahun ini akan menjadi hebat baginya, meski tidak menang tak apa. Ken hanya ingin tahu rasanya.

Sementara Konohamaru mendadak jengkel, ia menatap sebal bocah di seberang mejanya. Lalu menatap Sakura kecewa bercampul kesal, "Dia bahkan baru kita temui hari ini, _Bachan_. Kau terus membelanya dari pada aku."

Mendengar itu, Sakura berkedip kaget, hampir tak percaya Konohamaru berkata demikian. Konohamaru berdiri, "Kau!" unjuknya pada Ken, "Kita batal berbaikan!" dan bocah berambut cokelat itu melarikan diri dengan sangat kencang.

Sakura berniat mengejarnya, "Konohamaru!" tapi keadaannya yang menggendong Naruko membuatnya bingung. Dan mata hijaunya teralihkan, saat Sasuke yang beranjak ke luar tanpa pamit mengejar Konohamaru dengan langkah besar-besar. Meninggalkan Ken kecil yang terpaku menatap kepergian Ayahnya.

Mulai dari sinilah, Ken mendapatkan perasaan baru, perasaan asing yang sama sekali tidak dikenalinya. Konohamaru memiliki Sakura juga Naruko, dan bisa dengan mudah mendapat kekhawatiran Ayahnya. Ayah Ken Uchiha. Satu-satunya yang Ken miliki di dunia.

Tapi ken kecil belum mengerti apa-apa. Itu sebabnya ia menaruh sendoknya, berhenti makan meski mulutnya sudah terlanjur belepotan. Dan diam tanpa tahu kalau perasaan tidak bersahabat dalam hatinya itu bernama… cemburu.

"Ken-_kun_?"

Ken mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Sakura menatapnya dengan mata keibuan yang sedang mengangkat alis.

"Kenapa, tidak dihabiskan? Mau aku suapi?"

Setidaknya, tatapan perhatian Sakura untuknya seperti mengobatinya.

.

.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-_san_." Sakura tersenyum sebelum akhirnya Sasuke menutup pintu taksi yang akan mengantar Sakura, Naruko dan Konohamaru pulang. Taxi itu pun melaju pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Ken yang terlelap di gendongannya.

"Hei, kau, pecundang," sapa Sai yang tahu-tahu ada di belakangnya saat Sasuke hendak menuju mini bus tim panitia dan _crew_ acara. Ia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Sai yang menyerasikan langkahnya di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengantar Sakura dan anaknya pulang? Kau ini tidak _gentle_, ya…" nada Sai mengejek yang hanya ditanggapi tatapan malas Sasuke. "Jangan pura-pura cuek, aku tahu kau tertarik padanya."

"Kau gila, ya?" sambar Sasuke cepat, "Dia itu isteri orang."

Sai tertawa sejenak, dari nada Sasuke menjawab ia seperti bisa mendengar nada keterpaksaan pria yang terkenal super pendiam itu. "Kau yang bodoh, seharian bersamanya masa tidak dapat sedikit pun informasi tentang suaminya?"

"Untuk apa?" Sasuke membuka pintu mini bus dengan tangannya yang terbebas dari Ken.

Sai menaruh telapak tangan di pundak Sasuke, "Dia janda—" keterangan singkat tersebut sukses menjeda keinginan Sasuke yang akan masuk ke dalam bus bersama anaknya, "—suaminya sudah meninggal saat ia mengandung Naruko."

Pelan-pelan Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sai. Sai yang ternyata memasang senyum palsu seperti biasa. _Sialan_, batinnya tersadar baru saja terkena jebakan Sai. "Untuk apa aku tahu soal itu?" nada Sasuke amat datar, tapi Sai sudah terlanjur tersenyum lebar.

Pria berambut eboni itu mengangkat bahu, "Yah, agar kau tahu saja…" dan ia masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam mini bus.

.

.

Pola-pola cahaya terbentuk di wajah Sakura yang sedang memangku Naruko yang terlelap. Cahaya tersebut menembus dari kaca jendela taksi yang sedang ditumpanginya. Cahaya yang berasal dari lampu-lampu kota malam hari.

Iris _emerald_-nya memandang ke luar, pada mobil yang berlalu lalang di jalan besar yang dilewatinya. Tapi pikirannya tak benar-benar ada pada hal itu, mana mungkin ia tersenyum pada kondisi di luar jalan. Konohamaru yang sempat cemberut sudah terlelap di sampingnya.

Pikirannya sedang melayang-layang. Perasaan asing menyenangkan dirasakannya. Terutama saat mengingat kebodohannya, yang bisa-bisanya menitipkan Naruko pada Sasuke saat dirinya ke toilet. Masalahnya adalah… ia jadi teringat terus bagaimana postur tubuh dan gerakan Sasuke saat memangku Naruko yang tidur.

Pria setampan dan sediam itu terlihat amat manis jadinya. Ah, Sakura meringiskan hidung dan matanya sambil menjatuhkan kepala ke kaca jendela. Mungkinkah ia suka pada Ayahnya Ken?

Di tempat lain, terjadi hal yang hampir serupa.

Pola-pola cahaya lampu jalan bergantian menerangi wajah Sasuke yang sedang duduk di sebelah Ken yang sudah tertidur. Keadaan dalam bus sudah gelap namun masih terdengar musik yang diputar oleh supir bus khusus _crew_-nya tersebut. Bukan musik keras atau pun ber_genre a la_ _club_ malam, melainkan musik lembut seperti pengantar tidur mengingat ada Ken kecil di bus mereka.

Tapi suara Ino dan Mei yang terkenal berisik masih terdengar mengobrol di bangku-bangku depan, bahkan tertawa keras sampai mengundang protes rekan-rekannya karena mereka memikirkan Ken yang sudah tertidur.

Sai yang masih tersenyum dari sisa tawa kecilnya melihat tingkah Ino, tak sengaja menoleh ke pria di seberang sebelahnya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis ke luar jendela dengan mata kosong pada jalanan kota. Senyum tipis sekali.

Senyum yang rusak dalam sekejab karena Sai melemparinya gelas plastik yang sudah kosong. Sasuke mengerutkan alis, menatap Sai dengan tatapan merasa terganggu. Pria eboni yang dipelototinya hanya tersenyum jahil sambil berkata, "Mau pinjam ponselku, Sasuke?"

Kerutan alis Sasuke kian dalam, "Untuk apa?"

"Aku punya nomor Sakura," senyum jahil Sai belum juga pudar, meski berkata demikian, tak ada gerakan dari pria bermarga Shimura itu untuk memberi pinjaman ponsel pada Sasuke. Malah melipat tangan, "Mau?"

_Che_. Sesungguhnya Sasuke mendecih teramat pelan hingga tak terdengar karena tersamarkan deru gas bus mereka. Ia ikut melipat tangannya setelah menyelimuti Ken dengan selimut tipis, lalu menggeleng dan mengalihkan pemandangannya ke luar jendela.

Alisnya mengerut tipis sekali, dengan mata memicing seolah berpikir.

_Rasanya terlalu cepat. Baru bertemu hari ini. Tidak mungkin._

Bahkan kalimat yang ia ucapkan dalam hati tak terlalu ia mengerti sendiri. Sasuke menghela napasnya pelan-pelan sambil melirik Ken di sebelahnya yang bersandar padanya. Ia jadi sedikit tersenyum, senyuman lembut.

.

.

"Aku berangkat!" seru Konohamaru dan berlari keluar rumah setelah memakai sepatunya.

"Iya, hati-hati!" sahut Sakura dari dalam yang masih repot dengan Naruko yang baru saja selesai mandi. Balita cantik itu telah dipeluk Sakura dengan handuk besar dan digendongnya ke kamar. Setelah selesai mengenakan Naruko pakaian dan menyisir rambut panjangnya, Sakura membawa puterinya ke ruang tengah.

Didudukannya si kecil di atas karpet yang sudah tersedia beberapa mainan. Naruko tampak menguap dari bibir kecilnya selagi Sakura mondar-mandir mengambil sarapan untuk anaknya. "Nah ini sarapan Naruko-_chan_," ujarnya duduk di depan Naruko sambil sedikit mengaduk isi mangkuk, "Ayo buka mulutnya, sayang. Aaaa."

Naruko nurut, ia membuka bibir kecilnya selagi mata birunya memerhatikan baju yang Sakura kenakan. "Puh!" tuding telunjuk mungil Naruko setelah makanan di mulutnya sedikit. Sakura mengangkat alis dan melihat ke arah perutnya sendiri. Terdapat gambar Winnie The Pooh di sana, dan ia tersenyum.

"Puh, ya, mama?" kata Naruko lagi mendongak ke Ibunya dengan mata biru lebarnya, Sakura mengangguk. "Iya…" dan terus menyuapi Naruko hingga habis. Ia lalu membantu Naruko minum dari gelas plastik berwarna kuning cerah bergambar Winnie The Pooh, kesukaan Naruko.

"Pintar." Sakura mencium kepala pirang Naruko dan bergegas cepat menaruh mangkuk kotor bekas makan tersebut, dan lekas kembali ke tempat Naruko berada. Ia sudah sarapan sambil menyiapkan makanan untuk Konohamaru dan Naruko tadi pagi.

Sekembalinya Sakura, Naruko sudah menyalaka tivi dan duduk di depannnya dengan kepala mendongak.

"Naruko -_chan_ jangan dekat-dekat nontonnya," Sakura mengangkat Naruko dari kedua ketiak balita itu mundur lebih jauh dari televisi. Kebetulan setelahnya, ponselnya berdering di atas meja rendah ruang tengah.

"Halo."

"_Hai, Jidat._"

"_Pig_? Ada apa menelpon sepagi ini?" Sakura mengapit ponselnya di kanan sedangkan kedua tangannya sibuk dengan berlembar-lembar koran yang kini ia taruh di atas meja rendah.

"Kau tahu ada gosip panasss…!" suara Ino amat bersemangat.

Sakura mendengus tak percaya selagi membolak-balikan lembar koran untuk mencari kolom lowongan pekerjaan, "_Pig_, ini masih pagi. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bergosip denganmu!"

"_Tapi ini gosip tentangmu, tahu!_"

"Hah?" Sakura tidak terlalu mendengarkan sebenarnya, ia sibuk menelusuri baris demi baris kolom lowongan pekerjaan.

"_Yah, sebenarnya ini dari Sai sih…_"

"Jadi cowokmu itu ketularan hobi gosismu?"

Terdengar suara tawa di seberang sana, _"Bukan! Sai bukan menggosip, ialah narasumbernya tahu. Dan dia bukan cowokku!"_

"Ah, apa sih yang kau bicarakan sebenarnya? Aku tidak mengerti nih…"

"_Oke, oke. Aku akan ke intinya, ya… Sepertinya dia menyukaimu._"

"Hah? Tidak mungkin, _Pig_." Sakura memutar bola matanya kemudian melanjutkan lagi pencariannya di atas koran. "Sai jelas-jelas menyukaimu."

"_Aduh, bukan Sai! Jangan berani-beraninya kau berpikir seperti itu!_"

Tawa sejenak, Sakura memindahkan ponselnya ke telinga yang lain, "Lantas?"

"_Hmmm,_" jeda sejenak Ino tampak ragu, "_Kau tahu, pegawai baru di grupku itu lho._"

Coretan Sakura tergores lurus ke samping dan berhenti di atas kolom yang sedang ia tanda-tandai. Ada beberapa orang baru di grup Ino bekerja. Tapi kenapa pikiran Sakura langsung lurus pada pria tampan berambut kelam ya?

"Siapa?" Sakura bersuara pada akhirnya.

"_Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, siapa lagi yang seharian kemarin bersamamu?_"

Sakura sudah sangat tahu, apa lagi Ino sudah memberi _clue_, tapi ia tetap tidak yakin, "Siapa sih? Katakan saja dengan jelas."

Ino berdehem, "_Sasukeee. Siapa lagi?_"

Sakura mengerutkan alis merah mudanya tipis, memicingkan mata seperti berpikir. Dan tak percaya. Ia mendengus. "Jangan gila, _Pig_!"

"_Dia duda lho…_"

"Aku tahu."

"_Terus, masa kau tidak berminat?_"

"Berminat apa?"

"_Aaaaah, jangan berpura-pura bodoh. Aku bosan dengarnya._"

"Demi Tuhan, _Pig_. Kami baru bertemu kemarin! Jangan macam-macam dulu." Sakura menghela napasnya sambil menaruh bolpoin di atas koran, "Kalau cuma ini yang ingin kau bicarakan, maaf, aku benar-benar tidak punya waktu—"

_"—baiklah, tunggu, tunggu, tunggu!"_

"Apa lagi?"

_"Ada pekerjaan at home untukmu. Hehe, sebenarnya aku menelpon untuk ini. Yang sebelumnya hanya opening saja."_

"Sungguh?" pikiran Sakura hanya tertuju pada pekerjaan yang ditawarkan Ino.

"_Iya. Kau bisa bahasa inggris, kan? Kau bisa jadi operator online perusahaan kami—berhubung kau pernah di sini sebelumnya, pasti kau sudah mengerti apa-apa saja, kan?_"

Sakura mengangguk, "Iya sih… tapi kan sudah dua tahun lebih, sejak aku disuruh berhenti oleh suamiku karena mengandung Naruko. Pasti sudah banyak hal yang berubah di sana."

"_Tidak juga, makanya kau harus ke sini besok untuk diberitahu tugasmu. Ah, aku harus pergi. Keretanya datang! Oh ya, jangan lupa buka facebook, ya!_"

Dan sambungan diputus.

_Facebook? Untuk apa?_ Batin Sakura. Ia melirik Naruko yang masih sibuk menatap televisi, lalu membuka ponselnya kembali untuk _login _situs jejaringan sosial yang sudah lama tidak dibukanya. Terdapat banyak notifikasi.

Dan satu _friend request_.

Uchiha Sasuke? Dengan foto profil Uchiha Ken yang tersenyum lebar, di belakangnya terdapat sang Ayah sedang sibuk mengoperasikan kamera _broadcast_ dari samping dan tak melihat ke kamera sama sekali.

_Confirm, ignore?_

.

.

Teh beh she (TBC)

:D diucapkan banyak terima kasih. Bagaimana pun juga tiada ampun untuk tulisan ku yang banyak sekali kekurangannya ini. Tapi pembaca sungguh baik dengan review, fav dan alertnya. Masa liburan udah abis ih, tidak terasa ya… akan kulanjutkan malam minggu nanti. Jaa! :D

Sankyu for you, mind to rifyu?


	6. Chapter 6

_Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto_

_Warning : Au, chessy (sudah berusaha untuk tidak chessy, tapi ternyata… :( hufh) ooc. Italic for flashback._

_._

_._

**Like Puppy Love**

.

.

_2 notifications_.

Sasuke terpaksa rajin membuka akun situs jejaringan sosialnya demi pekerjaan. Karena tempatnya bekerja menuntut untuk mengikuti _update_ di sebuah grup. Ia sudah menyediakan beberapa lembar roti gandum dan mengeluarkan sekotak susu kemasan dari kulkas untuk Ken. Anaknya yang baru saja duduk di dekatnya dengan wajah mengantuk.

"Pagi, Yah." sapa Ken.

"Hn," Sasuke sibuk menatap layar ponsel tipisnya yang sedang membuka dua notifikasi _facebook_. Salah satunya adalah Mei yang mengirim sebuah kiriman di grup tempatnya bekerja. Dan yang lain adalah...

_Uzumaki Sakura accept your friend request. Write on..._

Bukan gaya Sasuke untuk tersedak hingga terbatuk-batuk, ia hanya urung minum kopi dari cangkirnya yang kini ia taruh di atas meja. Notifikasi yang satu ini benar-benar tidak dimengertinya.

Notifikasi tersebut ternyata sudah dua hari yang lalu.

Memangnya kapan ia menambahkan Sakura sebagai teman di _facebook_? Tahu akun wanita merah muda itu saja tidak.

Ck... Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Kalau ada orang yang bisa ia curigai, itu adalah Sai. Orang yang sempat meminjam ponselnya saat di bus sepulang dari pusat kota! Sasuke menarik napasnya. Setengah kesal dengan ulah Sai yang agaknya kelewatan. Benar-benar tidak lucu. Tapi ya... mau diapakan lagi? Menjelaskan pada Sakura kalau yang meng-_add_ nya adalah Sai? Pasti sangat konyol.

Karena sudah kepalang tanggung juga, ia pun mengklik nama wanita yang pernah ditemuinya tempo hari. Melihat-lihat _posting_-an di kronologi wanita tersebut. Nampaknya Sakura bukan tipe yang gemar bermain situs jejaringan sosial. Terlihat dari kiriman-kirimannya yang sudah lawas dan berjarak waktu lama. Hal yang di-_update_ hanyalah foto-foto Naruko. Naruko yang tidur, tertawa, bermain air dan lain sebagainya.

Sasuke duduk di atas sofa membawa kopinya ke meja di depan televisi, tangannya masih sibuk meng-_scrolling_ layar sentuh ponselnya. Foto profil Sakura pun adalah foto Naruko yang memamerkan gigi-gigi susunya yang rapih. Ken duduk di sebelah Sasuke dan langsung menyalakan televisi dengan _remote_. Merasa tidak ada suara dari sang Ayah, Ken pun melirik.

Benar-benar bukan kebiasaan Sasuke, bermain dengan ponsel hingga cukup lama. Biasanya Sasuke hanya mengecek sebentar, lalu ditaruh atau dikantongi kembali. Penasaran, tentu saja Ken tetaplah bocah yang banyak ingin tahunya. Apa lagi setelah melihat sudut bibir Ayahnya sedikit tertarik dengan dengusan.

"Apaan sih, Yah?" kepala Ken tahu-tahu nongol di antara ketiak Sasuke yang refleks mematikan layar ponselnya dengan tombol kunci.

Sasuke mengerutkan alis dengan muka serius, "Apa?"

Ayah dan anak yang sama rupa itu pun saling tatap. Tatapan datar mata kelam Sasuke dibalas tatapan menuduh dari _ruby_ Ken. "Kok diumpetin?"

"Apanya?" balas Sasuke sedatar-datarnya.

.

.

Suara bel terdengar, Sakura buru-buru menggendong Naruko yang sedang duduk di atas karpet. Ia segera menuju pintu apartemennya.

"_Ohayou_, Sakura!" Ken langsung disenggol Ayahnya.

"_Ohayou_!" Sakura tersenyum meski sedikit kaget. Untuk apa sekiranya mereka ke mari? Dan dapat alamat dari mana?

"Panggil dengan sebutan _Bachan_!" ralat Sasuke.

"Ah, tidak apa kok!" sambar Sakura ramah, "Namanya juga anak kecil."

"Emm, Sakura-_bachan_…" kata Ken ragu-ragu lalu nyengir lebar.

Sasuke pun beralih pada Sakura. "Kami sedang di perjalanan menuju ke kantor, kebetulan rutenya melewati rumahmu—kata Ino, jadi sekalian… Hatake _Group_ mengutusku untuk menginstalasi sarana kerja _at home-_mu."

"Oh," Sakura mengangguk, "Masuklah… Ken-_kun_ sudah sarapan?" tanyanya selagi berjalan diikuti kedua tamunya.

"Sudah, Sakura!" jawab Ken lalu seperti teringat teguran Ayahnya tadi, "—_bachan_," sambungnya.

Sakura tertawa kecil, lalu mempersilakan duduk kedua tamunya di atas karpet ruang tamu. Lesehan. Memang tidak banyak perabotan di apartemen yang terbilang sederhana tersebut. Diam-diam Sasuke memerhatikan seisi ruang selagi Sakura pergi ke dalam.

"Ah, ini laptopku." Sakura menaruh laptopnya yang masih menyala di atas meja rendah ruang tamunya. "Tadi Ino juga sudah menelpon. Katanya akan ada yang ke rumah untuk menginstal sarana kerjaku. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau itu Sasuke-_san_."

Sasuke tersenyum singkat tidak tahu harus berkata apa karena memang dirinya bukan tipe yang senang berbasa-basi. Dengan sigap pun ia menancapkan _driver_ eksternalnya dan memulai instalasi. Sementara Ken sibuk menyapa Naruko yang Sakura dudukan di dekat mereka.

"Hai adik kecil…"

"Nya…"

"Ah aku akan ambil minum." Pamit wanita yang sedang memakai terusan merah muda bermotif bunga kecil-kecil tersebut. Ia kembali membawa kue kering dan tiga gelas teh hangat. "Maaf, ya. Hanya ini yang bisa aku sediakan. Hehe."

"Tidak usah repot-repot," akhirnya Sasuke bersuara meksi matanya tidak menatap ke arah lawan bicara sama sekali.

"Ken-_kun_, ayo dimakan ini kuenya." Tawar Sakura yang langsung disetujui Ken. Bocah itu mengambil malu-malu kue kering tersebut untuk dimakannya. Tak lupa ia mengambilkan satu untuk Naruko yang di sebelahnya.

Naruko tidak menolak dan ikut melahap kue tersebut dengan lucunya. Gigi susunya memang sudah komplit tapi kecepatan makannya masih lambat layaknya balita pada umumnya. Pipi gembulnya terlihat lucu saat mengunyah kue tersebut.

"Ini!" Ken memberikan satu lagi, tapi tidak digubris Naruko yang masih sibuk dengan kue pertamanya.

Melihat kepolosan dua anak kecil tersebut, Sakura tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit. Ia beralih pada Sasuke yang terlihat sibuk dengan laptop Sakura. Hmm, suasananya jadi sepi. Untung saja tivi masih menyala menampilkan kartun di pagi hari. Membuat Ken dan Naruko memiliki kesibukan.

"Ken-_kun_ umurnya berapa?" tanya Sakura mengisi kekosongan. Ken seolah membeku dari tontonannya, ia beralih pada sang Ayah seperti minta pertolongan. Sasuke yang melirik pun kembali menatap layar laptop Sakura.

"Enam." jawab Sasuke.

Ken pun beralih pada Sakura untuk mengkopi jawaban Ayahnya, "Enam tahun, hehe."

"Oh, berarti sudah mau masuk sekolah dasar ya…" gumam Sakura.

Ken mengangguk semangat. "Iya! Tapi aku masih TK, Sakura… _bachan_." Ralatnya di akhir kalimat kemudian nyengir lebar lagi sambil melirik ayahnya takut ditegur lagi.

"Oh, Ken sudah bisa membaca?" sambung Sakura antusias sambil menyelipkan anak rambut merah mudanya ke belakang telinga.

"Bisa tapi bacanya dieja," jawab bocah enam tahun tersebut mengunyah kue kering yang kepenuhan di mulutnya.

"Berarti sudah bisa menulis juga, ya…"

"Aku juga bisa menghitung lho!"

"Mama…" suara Naruko memotong.

"Apa, sayang?"

"Nnum! Nnum, mah!"

"Minum, sebentar ya…"

Sakura bangkit untuk ke dalam.

Ken menatapi kepergiannya, lalu menatap Ayahnya yang sedang sibuk sendiri.

"Yah…" panggil Ken. Sasuke bergumam sementara alisnya berkerut sejak tadi dengan kedua tangan di atas _keyboard_ laptop milik Sakura.

"Bagaimana rupa Ibuku?"

Ctek. Jemari Sasuke berhenti beraktifitas, kerutan alis sibuknya memudar. Ia menatap Ken yang menatap kosong ke televisi sambil melanjutkan, "Seperti apa dia?"

"Nah ini dia…" suara Sakura berhasil memecah situasi yang sempat dikhawatirkan Sasuke. Wanita itu membawa cangkir balita milik Naruko dan segelas susu hangat. "Ini untuk Naruko-_chan_, ini untuk Ken-_kun_. Ken-_kun_, suka susu kan?"

Ken mengangguk, seolah tak pernah mengajukan pertanyaan soal "ibunya" sebelumnya dan jujur saja itu membuat Sasuke lega dalam hatinya.

"Di luar sedang mendung, udara mulai mendingin ya… sudah hampir penghujung musim semi. Kau harus kenakan pakaian hangat kalau ikut ayahmu." Kelakar Sakura sambil menyodorkan cangkir balita bertutup lubang di ujungnya untuk Naruko.

"Susunya hangat," komentar Ken pelan setengah senang. Ia menyeruput susunya hingga tersisa di atas bibirnya sambil tersenyum. "Ayah, aku mau susu yang seperti ini di rumah!"

Sakura tertawa kecil lalu menyebutkan merk susu yang dibelinya untuk Konohamaru setiap pagi ketika sarapan.

"Sama saja dengan yang kita beli, Ken."

"Tapi di rumah susunya dingin dari kulkas," sela Ken setelah meneguk hingga sisa separuh gelas, "Aku mau yang hangat seperti ini."

Sasuke menghela napas, menggaruk pelipis dengan jari telunjuknya. "Ya," sahutnya, "Nanti ayah sempatkan untuk menghangatkan susunya kalau pagi."

"Janji, ya?" tagih Ken. Dan jawabannya sudah pasti ditebak hanya berupa gumaman.

.

.

Pagi itu dihabiskan dengan wajah Ken yang cemberut sebelum pergi ke taman kanak-kanak jam delapan paginya.

"Ayah sudah berjanji kalau susunya akan hangat!" bocah enam tahun itu melipat tangan menatap kesal segelas susu dingin di atas meja makannya.

"Tidak sempat. Jangan banyak protes dan minumlah susumu." Sasuke turun dari tangga, menarik _headset_-nya ke telinga dan berbicara dengan seseorang di sambungan telepon. "Iya, aku akan berangkat sekarang." Ia beralih pada Ken, "Ken!" tegurnya, "Kita akan terlambat!"

Ken menggeleng, turun dari kursinya dan menaruh segelas susu tersebut ke dalam kulkas. "Baiklah, ayo berangkat!"

Sasuke melemaskan lengannya, di balik wajah datar tentu ia tidak percaya kalau Ken bisa ngambek seperti itu. Tapi seolah Ken tidak peduli tatapan menusuk ayahnya, ia melewati Sasuke begitu saja untuk keluar pintu menggendong ransel mungilnya.

Masalah Sasuke belum tamat sampai di situ. Jam makan siang dimanfaatkan Sasuke untuk menjemput Ken dan dibawa ke kantor seperti biasanya. Tapi ketika di kantor pun, Ken mulai merengek ingin di rumah.

.

.

"Astaga, Sasuke!" Shion meremas rambut pirangnya sendiri ketika mendengar raungan Ken yang menangis ingin di rumah saja. "Kenapa kau tidak menyewa pengasuh saja sih?"

Seisi ruangan itu pun ikut protes secara implisit atas kebisingan yang Ken buat. Sasuke mengerang pelan, biasanya Ken tidak senakal ini. Pekerjaannya sebagai auditor yang sudah bertumpuk-tumpuk membuatnya bertambah pusing.

Ini sudah hari ketiga Ken mulai uring-uringan di kantor. Biasanya bocah itu penurut dan cenderung membantu yang lain, misal disuruh membeli minuman atau memesan kopi kepada _office boy_ kantor. Atau tidur di _pantry office boy_ yang sudah mengenal Ken dengan baik.

"_Summimasen_…"

"Ah, Saki!"

"Ino, maaf. Aku sudah coba mengirim data melalui _e-mail_, tapi koneksi _provider_ku sedang bermasalah. Makanya aku ke sini untuk menyerahkan _soft copy_-nya!"

"Hai Naruko-_chan_…!"

"Nya…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah _feeling_ ada yang tidak beres. Syukurlah kau membawanya, atasan memintanya pagi ini!"

Suara-suara tersebut samar terdengar karena ditutupi suara tangis Ken yang nyaring. Sasuke menongolkan kepalanya dari balik ruang kerjanya. Dan benar saja dugaannya kalu itu adalah Sakura.

Wanita itu nampak berbeda dengan setelan kerja yang melekat di tubuh kurusnya, nampak menggendong Naruko sambil menjelaskan format data di layar komputer milik Ino.

"Ngomong-ngomong. Anak siapa itu yang menangis?" tanya Sakura melihat ke segala arah.

Ino sedang sibuk mengkursor layar komputernya terus ke bawah karena memang kerjaan Sakura sangat banyak. Ia menjawab tanpa melepas kontak matanya dengan layar di hadapannya. "Itu Ken, anaknya Sasuke. Sudah beberapa hari rewel."

"Oh, di mana sekarang anak itu?"

"Di pojok dekat dispenser, 'distrik' ayahnya bekerja."

Sakura memutar tubuhnya sambil menggendong Naruko, dan setelah menemukan letak dispenser, ia tersenyum. Suara sepatunya yang melangkah terdengar.

"Lho, Ken-_kun_ kok nangis?"

Suara tangisan Ken meredup saat melihat siapa yang datang menyapanya. Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk singkat kepada Sasuke yang berwajah kusut menghadap ke layar komputernya.

Melihat wajah berbeda Ken yang sedang menangis, Sakura mendekat dan menurunkan Naruko selagi berjongkok dengan lutut di depan Ken. Tangannya menyingkirkan poni hitam pekat Ken untuk menyentuh jidat bocah tersebut.

"Pantas pucat, Ken-_kun_ demam…"

Sasuke sontak menoleh ke belakang. Ia mengerutkan alis dalam-dalam, menatap Ken yang kini diam selagi tangan mungil Naruko ikut-ikutan menyentuh jidat Ken dengan lucunya.

Benar, Ken agak pucat. Sasuke baru menyadarinya. Jadi, sudah tiga hari inikah anaknya tidak enak badan? Dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak menydarinya?

"Kurasa Ken butuh istirahat di rumah, Sasuke-_san_." Sakura berdiri menggendong Naruko lagi. Sekaligus merangkul Ken yang sudah berdiri di sebelahnya. "Lihat, dia pucat sekali dan suhu tubuhnya tinggi."

Sasuke menaruh telapak tangan di kening sendiri cukup lama, hingga mengusap wajahnya. Dia mengangguk dan bersiap membereskan pekerjaannya.

"Ah," suara Sakura seperti menahan Sasuke, "Biar Ken-_kun_ istirahat di rumahku. Aku ke sini cuma mau menyerahkan _soft copy entry data_ kok." Usulnya, " Lagi pula… Bukankah kau yang bilang rute tempat tinggalmu ke kantor melewati rumahku?"

Sasuke diam sejenak menatapi wanita merah muda yang agaknya cerewet juga.

"Jadi, kau bisa tetap bekerja di sini. Pulang kantor kau bisa menjemput Ken." Sakura mengangkat alisnya menawarkan. Dalam hati, ia berbisik… _aku hanya berniat menolong… aku hanya niat menolong… tidak ada niat yang lainnya. So please say 'yes'…_

Sekain lama menatap wanita merah muda itu, juga menatap Ken yang berdiri di sisi Sakura, akhirnya Sasuke mengangguk setelah menghela napasnya, "Terima kasih, kalau begitu biar kuantar kalian sebentar."

Ia tidak punya pilihan lain kan? Pekerjaannya sangat penting, tapi Ken jauh lebih penting. Di saat yang bersamaan itu, ia ingin profesional dan tidak ingin kehilangan pekerjaan. Sasuke sadar, lapangan kerjanya sudah sangat tolerir dengan kehadiran Ken selama jam kantor hampir setiap harinya selama ia bekerja.

"Tidak perlu, aku akan naik taxi."

"Aku memaksa." Sasuke menggendong Ken dan berjalan mendahului Sakura. Suara _baritone_ pria itu terdengar sedang pinjam kunci mobil Sai dan berpamitan mengantar Ken untuk istirahat di rumah Sakura.

"Cieee…" sorak Ino, Shion dan Mei ketika Sakura dan Sasuke lewat beserta anak-anaknya.

"Ehem, cocok nih jadi keluarga baru." celetuk Ino. Sakura mendengus menahan malunya dan berpura-pura heran. "Apa, sih?"

"Naruko-_chan_ panggil pria itu 'Papa' ya!" jerit Shion ketika Sasuke dan Sakura sudah mencapai tangga untuk turun.

"Papa…?" sahut Naruko polos sekali. Mengundang tawa girang seisi ruang, terutama Ino dan Mei yang makin gencar menggoda.

.

.

Yeay, akhirnya _update_. Maaf telat dari yang dijanjikan. Aku bilang malam minggu, tapi sekarang sampe ketemu malem minggu lagi. _gomennasai ne… :(_ aku beneran sibuk dan paket internet aku abis (ini _update_ lewat hp). Makasih yang tak terkirakan untuk pembaca, reviewer, faver, follower. Kalianlah yang bikin semangat untuk sempet-sempetin _update_-nya.

Sankyu for you, mind to rifyu? ;)


	7. Chapter 7

_Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto_

_SasuSaku, AU, kali ini beneran OOC :D so don't read if you don't want to 'red'_

.

.

**Like Puppy Love**

.

.

Angin dingin mengalun lambat di udara.

Sakura keluar dari mobil sambil menggendong Naruko, sementara Sasuke dengan sigap ke pintu belakang untuk menggendong Ken. Kedua orang dewasa itu menggendong anak masing-masing.

Apartemen Sakura terbilang kelas bawah, hingga bangunannya tidak tinggi (hanya empat lantai) sedangkan Sakura sendiri tinggal di lantai dua, yang mengharuskan mereka untuk naik tangga ke atas—bangunan tersebut tidak punya lift.

"Hai, Sakura." sapa Shizune, tetangganya yang baru saja keluar membawa tas kerja. Sakura tersenyum singkat dan ramah sembari membuka pintu apartemennya dengan kunci, tak menghiraukan deheman Shizune lebih lanjut melihat ada pria tampan di situ.

Sakura pun masuk dibuntuti Sasuke. Wanita merah muda itu lekas menaruh Naruko di atas karpet permadaninya. Sang balita masih segar dan lincah bermain dengan boneka mungilnya. Sementara Sasuke kikuk masuk menggendong Ken yang mulai rewel lagi.

Untung Sakura bergerak cepat menggelar _futon _di atas lantai berkarpet apartemennya. "Maaf, ya, Sasuke-_san_… di rumah ini memang tidak ada ranjang. Dan kami semua tidur di atas lantai dengan menggelar _futon_."

Sasuke tak menyahut karena memang tidak tahu harus merespons seperti apa, ia membaringkan Ken di atas _futon_, dan langsung diselimuti oleh Sakura.

"Ini milik Konohamaru. Tidak apa kok. Konohamaru jarang tidur siang. Pulang sekolah biasanya ia bermain bersama temannya di luar." Jelas wanita itu melirik jam di dinding menunjukan pukul setengah sepuluh pagi.

Sasuke _speechless_ menatap Ken yang mulai tenang karena diusap ubun-ubunnya oleh Sakura. Boleh dibilang Ken jarang sakit—bahkan nyaris tidak pernah. Anak itu kuat dan bandel. Jadi ketika bocah itu jatuh tak berdaya seperti ini, ayahnya jadi bingung sendiri.

Payah memang, enam tahun Sasuke membesarkan Ken, ia belum juga lihai mengurus anaknya.

"Sejak bayi, Ken diurus nenek tua yang di sebelah kontrakanku di Oto. Aku sibuk bekerja."

Mendengar suara Sasuke, iris hijau _zamburd_ Sakura kini menatap pria itu.

"Aku… jarang di rumah, dan yang kulakukan hanya memberi uang Nenek Chiyo untuk upah sekaligus biaya yang dihabiskan Ken." Sasuke mendengus, "Jadi aku memang tidak pandai dalam hal ini."

Tersirat nada menyesal yang Sakura tangkap. Sasuke memberi penyangkalan diri kalau dirinya itu tak mahir mengurus Ken karena selama ini sibuk, padahal Sakura mengerti dengan jelas bahwa sebenarnya pria itu merasa bersalah dan menyalahkan ketidak-sanggupannya tersebut.

Sakura berdehem, ragu-ragu dengan kehati-hatian, "Apakah… Ibunya tiada setelah melahirkan?" iris _zambrud_ wanita itu menatap penuh ingin tahu pada objek yang sama sekali tidak membalas tatapannya.

Bibir tipis Sasuke saling menekan ringan, kemudian salah satu sudutnya tertarik dan lagi-lagi dengusan. Titik bidik mata kelamnya tak jelas arah, hanya menunduk dan menggeleng. Mengangkat bahu, tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun.

Seketika hati Sakura tak enak, mereka belum lama kenal tapi Sakura lancang menanyakan hal pribadi tersebut. Wanita itu pun ikut mendenguskan tawa canggung, selagi Naruko merangkak ke arahnya dan duduk di pangkuan Sakura.

Tak tahu harus apa, Sakura menatap ke luar jendela. "Langitnya mendung." Gumamnya abstrak, meski ingin sekali minta maaf atas kelancangannya menanyakan perihal ibu dari Uchiha Ken. Hal yang sama sekali bukan kepentingannya.

Sasuke ikut menatap ke jendela. Benar, langit mulai dilapisi awan kelabu. "Kalau begitu, aku kembali ke kantor dulu." Pria itu bangkit dengan kunci mobil Sai di genggamannya. Setidaknya bersyukur bisa keluar dari kecanggungan yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak diinginkannya.

"Titip Ken." Gumam Sasuke diikuti Sakura yang ikut berdiri sambil menggendong Naruko sampai mereka di ambang pintu. Mengangguk, Sakura mengulas senyum tipis.

Setelah memakai sepatunya dengan benar, Sasuke bergumam lagi, "Aku akan kembali secepatnya."

"_Hai'_. Berhati-hatilah di jalan."

Sejenak hening. Sasuke berdiri kaku dan Sakura yang tersadar pula akan sesuatu. Rasanya aneh. Barusan mereka berdialog layaknya pasangan saja.

"Ti ati papa." Suara mungil Naruko sukses membuat pipi Sakura merona merah dan Sasuke yang ikut terpaku mengurungkan niatnya pergi. Ia menoleh pada anak kecil cantik di gendongan Sakura.

Sakura yang langsung melotot kaget, langsung meralat gumaman tak berdosa balitanya. "Jangan panggil 'Papa', Naruko. '_Ji-san'_, panggil '_Ji-san'_." Mulut Sakura terlihat ngotot mengajari Naruko yang saling berhadapan wajah dengannya tersebut.

Mata besar Naruko membalas tatapan Ibunya. "Papa." Sepertinya balita itu bersikeras kali ini. Sakura mendesah dan menatap Sasuke tidak enak, "Ah, ini gara-gara mereka yang di kantor. Mengajarkan yang tidak-tidak saja. Maafkan Naruko, ya, Sasuke-_san_."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan singkat, ia mengangguk dan berpamitan pergi setelah iseng menjawil lembut pipi gembul Naruko. Meninggalkan Ibu dan anak yang telah menutup pintu tersebut.

"Oh, Sakura punya suami baru, ya?" celetuk salah satu tetangga yang pintu apartemennya terbuka lebar karena sedang nongkrong di mulut pintu. Sasuke pasti dengar, tapi ia malah melangkah lebar-lebar.

Pria itu menggeleng kecil saat cepat-cepat menuruni tangga menuju mobil Sai.

_Tidak-tidak, kau sudah jadi pria tua, Sasuke. Kau dan dia bukan lagi remaja._

Menolak rasa tersipunya.

.

.

Sakura menepuk-nepuk pipi Ken dengan lembut. Sejak dua jam yang lalu, Sakura rajin mengompres dahi Ken yang suhunya tinggi. Kini sudah jam dua belas dan waktunya untuk makan siang.

Setelah mengecek suhu tubuh Ken yang membaik, Ibu muda itu pun memutuskan untuk membangunkannya. Di atas meja dapur dekat kompor sudah tersedia nasi yang telah ditiriskan agar tidak terlalu panas karena Sakura juga sudah menyiapkan sup jagung yang masih mendidih.

"Ken-_kun_, ayo bangun."

Ken menggeliat, tubuhnya masih lemas. Kepalanya tidak sepusing sebelumnya, dan yang terpenting tubuhnya membaik. Ia membuka matanya, iris _ruby_-nya langsung bertemu mata hijau Sakura yang menyipit.

"Ayo bangun, makan dulu nanti boleh tidur lagi."

Sakura pun beranjak ke dapur, Ken belum sadar betul ketika bangkit dengan patuh sesuai perintah Sakura. Mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya, Ken menguap dan mendapati Naruko duduk di dekat meja rendah sambil memegang sendok kuning kecil.

Balita dua tahun itu sudah dililiti kain di bagian kerah bajunya agar pakaiannya tidak kotor selagi makan. Rupanya Naruko sedang makan siang. Ken tersenyum melihat kelucuan Naruko yang super serius menyendok makanannya dalam piring kecil dengan sembrono.

Sakura kembali, membawa aroma gurih yang membuat Ken panen liur dalam mulutnya. Ia tatap langsung wanita yang kini bersimpuh di samping _futon_-nya untuk menyodorkan sesuap sup.

"Buka mulutmu, 'a…'."

Mulut kecil Ken terbuka, rasa gurih langsung menyapa indra pengecapannya. Sup hangat dan dengan rasa yang bersahabat. Meski tidak mengembangkan senyum dari bibirnya, Ken merasa senang dalam hati.

Sakura menyuapinya.

Hal yang tak pernah Sasuke lakukan untuknya.

Maka jangan heran jika mulut kecil bocah enam tahun itu terbuka semangat meski wajahnya pucat. Bahkan ketika Sakura masih menyendok untuk mengambil jagungnya, Ken sudah membuka mulutnya menanti kehadiran sesuap cairan hangat yang dicampur nasi tersebut.

"Aum." Gumam Sakura senang, wanita itu tersenyum dan mengusap ubun-ubun Ken lagi sebelum berkomentar "Pintar," dan menyodorkan segelas air.

Garis-garis merah muda tipis tergores di kedua pipi Ken. Matanya sedikit membesar ketika menunduk dan berkaca-kaca sejenak.

Sakura beralih pada Naruko untuk membereskan makanan si kecil. "Naruko juga pintar, mamam sendiri." kecupan singkat di poni pirang balita tersebut menjadi hadiah. Pipi tembam Naruko yang semerawut makanan kini dibersikan oleh Ibunya.

Makanan Naruko yang tersisa pun dihabiskan lebih cepat karena Sakura menyuapinya. Ken menatap punggung ibu muda itu, lama. Caranya tertawa dan mengelus ubun-ubun Naruko entah mengapa membuatnya ingin menangis antara haru dan iri—tapi ditahannya.

Selepas kepergian Sakura membawa piring bekas makanan kedua anak kecil di rumahnya, Ken langsung menyibak selimutnya dan duduk di sebelah Naruko yang kini minum dari cangkir balita. Mereka berdua menghadap ke televisi yang masih menyala.

Tak lama kemudian, suara Sakura kembali terdengar.

"Nah, minum obat dulu, ya, Ken…" ajak Sakura duduk bersimpuh di sebelah Ken. Ia mengecek tanggal kadaluarsanya untuk memastikannya masih aman. "Ini bekas Konohamaru waktu itu."

Kepala Ken mundur saat satu sendok sirup itu maju di depan mulutnya. Melihat gelagat Ken yang menatap ngeri cairan berwarna merah muda gelap tersebut, Sakura bersuara, "Lho, ini manis, kok! Tidak pahit, coba dulu ya…"

Bibir kecil Ken mengatup rapat.

.

.

"Ayolah!" Sasuke berdecak dengan Sai yang bertele-tele. Mereka berada di ruang Hatake Kakashi, bos mereka sendiri.

"Kenapa, sih? Buru-buru sekali?" tanya pria berambut perak dengan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya tersebut.

Tak menjawab, Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas ketika Sai minta waktu sebentar lagi.

"Ini, sudah kangen anak istri di rumah." Sahut Sai asal tanpa peduli rekan di sebelahnya telah mendelik tajam.

Empat puluh lima menit berlalu. Akhirnya Sasuke mendapatkan haknya untuk pulang. ia menuju halte bus dengan segera menaikinya.

Sedari tadi ia dipaksa berkutat dengan laporan akhir-akhir ini yang tidak relevan bersama Sai.

Sasuke yang baru dua bulan bekerja di sini bingung sendiri dengan jadwal kerja yang ada, sehingga kesulitan untuk mengkalkulasikan pemasukan dan pengeluaran perusahaan.

Sejenak, pria itu bertanya-tanya sebenarnya perusahaan macam apa tempatnya bekerja itu? Pihak _advertising_, bukan. Orang _organizer party_, juga bukan.

Dengan memakai lebel tim periklanan, Hatake Grup sepertinya terlalu melenceng melakukan pekerjaan mengadakan lomba kesenian demi menciduk dana.

Hah, bahkan Sasuke ingat, Kakashi beralasan itu hobinya. Hobi, katanya? Kalau memang hobi pria itu semata, kenapa semua bawahannya dilibatkan dalam hobi tersebut?

Bahkan Sasuke dan Sai yang merupakan seorang auditor pun merangkap menjadi seorang editor dan pengambil gambar di acara 'hobi' bosnya tersebut. Hal yang sangat-sangat keluar dari jalur.

Bus pun berjalan dengan kecepatan sedang mengingat ini jam pulang kerja juga. Hari sudah gelap dan sepertinya beberapa kilat di langit memberi sinyal pada pengguna jalan untuk waspada, rintik gerimis turun kemudian—membentuk pola bergaris-garis tajam di jendela bus.

Bus berhenti dan Sasuke turun. Jarak tempuh dari kantor ke rumah Sakura sangat dekat dengan waktu tempuh sepuluh menit. Sialnya, hujan turun menderas. Dengan emosi yang terlanjur kusut karena urusan kantor, Sasuke berdecak dan memilih untuk menerobos untuk masuk ke dalam gang besar menuju apartemen Sakura.

Sasuke tidak peduli dengan kemejanya yang mulai basah, perkiraannya cuaca akan terus hujan hingga larut—jadi lebih baik terobos saja.

Sesampainya di depan apartemen super sederhana tersebut, ia mengibaskan rambutnya dari air serta mengusap wajahnya. Ah, sial. Basah kuyup. Sasuke berdecak lagi. Hari ini ia sukar berpikir dengan jernih.

Perencanaan keuangan Hatake grup kacau, semua menuding dirinya yang baru saja masuk bekerja. Ken sakit. Ken rewel. Jadi tidak tenang di kantor dan lain sebagainya sudah meracuni kelogisannya.

Keadaannya yang basah membuatnya ragu untuk naik ke lantai dua sana.

"Bakpau…! Bakpau!" seorang pedagang mendorong gerobaknya. Ia menepi karena hujan makin menggila.

Beberapa orang yang sama-sama meneduh di sana sedikit mengerubungi gerobak yang mengepulkan uap hangat tersebut.

Mulanya Sasuke tidak berminat, tapi melihat orang-orang menikmati roti berisi daging tersebut dengan lahapnya, ia jadi menelan ludah. Teringat Ken yang sakit di aparteman Sakura.

.

.

Perdebatan Konohamaru sejak pulang sekolah jadi serba sensitif dengan Ken berlangsung sengit. Naruko yang tidak mengerti apa pun malah bergabung dengan mengoceh tanpa arti membuat Sakura pusing.

"Konohamaru! Ken!" Tegur Sakura pada akhirnya membuat kedua bocah tersebut terdiam.

Naruko masih mengoceh sampai ditegur ibunya secara khusus, balita itu hanya tertawa di tempatnya duduk di antara Konahamaru yang cemberut dan Ken yang tertunduk.

"Maaf, _Niichan_, aku tidak tahu kalau _futon_ tersebut punyamu."

"Kau tidak salah, Ken." Sakura menengahi. "Akulah yang menggelarnya untukmu."

"Bela saja teruuus." Konohamaru sewot bukan kepalang sembari melipat tangan.

Sakura menghela napasnya panjang. "Kau tidak boleh begitu, Konohamaru." Wanita itu sejujurnya sudah kehabisan kata-kata.

Ia mengerti benar, kalau Konohamaru itu cemburu buta atas kehadiran Ken di rumah mereka setelah sebelumnya cemburu karena Sakura memilih mendampingi Ken tahun ini dalam lomba Ibu-Anak.

Tapi Konohamaru yang sudah sepuluh tahun itu sungguh-sungguh sulit diberitahu. Sakura kasihan bukan main melihat Ken masih enam tahun dan menunduk sedih seperti itu. Uh, hanya Naruko yang menjadi obat mereka semua.

Balita itu yang sedari tadi mengoceh tak jelas membuat wajah Konohamaru yang kusut mulai berangsur baik. Dan tertawa kecil. Begitu juga Ken yang tawanya masih takut-takut.

"Pokoknya, _Baachan_ tidak mau melihat kalian bertengkar lagi. Konohamaru, kau sudah besar! Ken itu sedang sakit. Kau tak sepatutnya begitu. Bersikaplah degan baik. Ken kan tidak setiap hari di sini—"

**_Tok tok tok._**

Sakura meghirup napasnya. Memberi aba-aba dengan mimik wajah agar kedua bocah tersebut tidak bertengkar sebelum melangkah ke depan untuk membuka pintu.

"Kalian sudah makan malam?" tanya pria itu langsung. Tubuhnya basah kuyup menyebabkan hidungnya makin kentara mancung dialiri air. Sasuke mengangkat kantung kresek di tangannya. "Bakpau daging. Masih hangat."

"YEAAAAY!"

Ken dan Konohamaru bersorak di belakang Sakura seolah tak pernah ada pertempuran di antara keduanya. Naruko yang paling kecil ikut bersorak beberapa detik kemudian meski pun tidak mengerti untuk apa ia begitu, ia hanya meniru yang lain.

.

.

**Bersambung!**

2010 words nih. Maafkan aku. Seminggu aku UTS. Setelahnya, beberapa hari sakit :( bahkan sampai sekarang masih kurang enak badan. Ngetiknya teler—sadar ngga sadar hihi. Jadi maaf kalau terhitung pendek **sekali** atau ada kesalahan ketik, sampaikan di kotak review ya segala ralatannya. Aku tampung dengan hati gembira. Sekali lagi maaf karena ngaret *bungkuk2* :(

Oh ya, buat yang nanyain Ibunya Ken (Karin). Sabar ya, pasti akan kuulas kok di chapter mendatang! :)

Sankyu for you, mind to rifyu?


End file.
